


Only for him

by Sun_Stars88



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Appa Rowoon, Awkward Taeyang, Chani is adorably cheeky, Dad Youngbin, Dancer Chani, Ex dancer Youngbin, Family Drama, Family Feels, Famous Rowoon, House Dad Youngbin, Hwiyoung and Chani are step brothers, I think it will get really deep, Kick-boxer Hwiyoung, M/M, No idea where this is set, Really have no plot but see what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Stars88/pseuds/Sun_Stars88
Summary: Who would have thought that one boring day could lead to this. Hwiyoung definitely didn't. Now he's in deep and he isn't complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my very first ever fic to be posted and I couldn't resist a Hwitae/Taehwi story because lets face it, they are soooo adorable. Not sure how long it will be but hopefully we're in for the long haul ;) hope you all like it! And sorry for any bad grammar :/

Hwiyoung walked slowly home from school. It was a cloudy day with a sprinkle or rain but he only lived about 4 blocks away so he wasn’t too worried about getting rained on. He had left his brother behind after the younger decided that he would practice his dance routines with the new assistant dance choreographer. Chani had spoken a few times about him and how his style brought a fresh new vibe to the schools dance team, but never had Hwiyoung met him, nor did he really care too.

Hwiyoung wasn't into dance. He’d rather sit in the library; liked the idea of learning something new and he wasn’t afraid to admit that he was a book worm. But other than his love for information and stories, Hwiyoung trained in kick-boxing, and had been since he was very young. It was a passion that he never ever wanted to quit. And one day he wanted to do it professionally. Not many people knew about it though and he would prefer to keep it that way.

When he came to the large front gate of his house, he pressed the buzzer and a few seconds later the gate opened. As he walked through the front yard of his very well off house, Hwiyoung could hear his parents. There was no mistaking the laugh of his Dad, Youngbin, or the his Appa, Rowoon’s voice as he told what had to have been a really hilarious story.

Yes, both Hwiyoungs parents were male. Rowoon was his biological father and Youngbin was Chani’s. They met when Hwiyoung was only 5, and Chani 4. So basically the two boys were brothers. Officially when they're dads got married. It was established early on that Youngbin was Dad and Rowoon was Appa, just to avoid confusion.

Hwiyoung walked inside and followed the cheerful ramblings to the kitchen where Rowoon sat on a stool at the kitchen counter and Youngbin stood at the sink trying to hold in more laughter.

“What’s funny?” Hwiyoung asked, looking back and forth from one parent to the other.

Rowoon looked at him and smiled. “Hwiyoungie. How was school today?”

Hwiyoung shrugged and made his way to the stool beside Rowoon and took a seat. “It was ok. I got asked out again by another girl.”

Youngbin was now all ears, his eyebrows raised curiously as he leaned in on the counter top to listen.

“And?” Rowoon asked impatiently.

Hwiyoung realised that his parents were indeed expecting an answer. “I said no,” he replied as if the answer was obvious.

Youngbins shoulders drooped and Rowoon sighed with a small smile.

“You know they only want to date me because Appa is famous.” Hwiyoung said more to Youngbin.

It was mostly true. Hwiyoungs father was an actor and a model, hence why there was a large front gate with a buzzer on it, to keep out unwanted visitors. Hwiyoung just had a feeling the girls that asked him out weren’t genuine about their feeling towards him. Or maybe he ws just being paranoid.

“Maybe you should give them a chance. I'm sure they are nice girls.” said Youngbin.

“They are dad, but I just don't think any of them are right for me.” Hwiyoung explained not wanting to go in depth about his reasons.

“Fair enough son.” Said Youngbin as he made Hwiyoung up a glass of juice. “Where is your brother by the way?”

“Oh he stayed back in the dance studio with the new dance assistant.” Answered Hwiyoung, as accepting the glass of juice from his dad.

“Oh yes. Chani has told me about him. Apparently he’s only a year out of school himself.” Said Youngbin impressed as he looked at Rowoon. “And he has shown a lot of interest in Chani as a dancer.”

Rowoon smiled at his partner. “Well he has learned from the best.”

Youngbin blushed and pulled the most loving face at Rowoon and Hwiyoung pulled a grossed out one.

“That’s my cue to leave.” He said and stood to make his way up stairs and to his bedroom.

Hwiyoung put his bag down by his desk and went to lay on his bed. He then pulled out his phone to check his insta updates. The first picture that popped up was that of Chani and a guy that Hwiyoung hadn't met. He had dark hair and olive skin which was glistening with sweat, as was Chani’s. Hwiyoung noticed that the smile on the guy, though he seemed exhausted from probably dancing nonstop for the last half hour, could easily rival the sun.

Hwiyoung read out the status of the post.

Working hard and getting better everyday! Thank you Taeyang Hyung!

Hwiyoung felt a twang of jealously in his chest. It was very rare that Chani called Hwiyoung Hyung yet here he was posting on insta, calling some random choreographer guy Hyung. 

Shrugging it off, Hwiyoung just scrolled, and when there was nothing knew he checked his FB news feed.

Boring!

He came to that conclusion after about 10 minutes of more scrolling.

Maybe he’d go down to the GYM and do some training. It wasn't a scheduled training day but he really didn't feel like doing homework, or even settling in for the rest of the day. Maybe he should've stayed with Chani to watch him practice with his new favourite Hyung. Then he could have seen what all the fuss was over when it came to this Taeyang guy. 

Or maybe he’d go to the cinema and see the knew dinosaur movie. Surely Chani would like to go see it with him. He hoped he would anyway otherwise Hwiyoung wouldn't be aloud to. Not without company, and the only company he really had was Chani.

Oh well. No use dwelling. Hwiyoung got up off his bed and changed out of his School uniform. He put on a pair of black jeans, a plain white shirt and pair of black timbs. Once satisfied with his look, he left his room and walked down the hall to the stairs where there was a figure making their way up. Assuming it was his Appa, he continued to walk until he realised that the person was not his Appa and he funnily enough recognised the person. 

But what the hell was he doing at his house!

When the person noticed Hwiyoung his eyes grew big, as if he had just been frightened but didn’t want to show it.

“I’m so sorry to intrude, but I was told the bathroom was up here.”

Seeing the guy in person was much different to seeing him in a picture. He was broader than expected and also a little taller. His hair, now dry and not dripping with sweat, fell over his eyebrows. He looked good in his black jeans, a tucked in black and white striped long sleeved shirt and black converses. His eyes were soft and sweet and his mouth was pretty...WAIT! 

Why the hell was Hwiyoung thinking about his mouth?!

“Err...yeah. The bathroom is...” 

Nice time to go blank Hwiyoung!

“It’s um, just over...”

Where the hell was the bathroom!?

“Oh my god you probably think I'm so rude right now!” Said Taeyang as he lifted both hands to cover his mouth, shocked at himself. Then he dropped them to his side and bowed sharply. “Hello, my name is Yoo Taeyang. I'm the new assistant choreographer at your school.”

“Yes...I uh, I know who you are.” Said Hwiyoung. “So why are you in my house?”

“Oh? Chani wanted me to meet his parents, so I drove him here, then I had to use the rest room then, boom! Here we are having this conversation about why I'm in your house. Chani talks about you all the time wow you're really handsome. Crap! I don't mean that in a ‘I’m perving on you’ kinda way. It’s just, well you are.” Taeyang laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Hwiyoung thought that this conversation couldn't get any worse then what it actually was. For someone who looked so cool and confident in a picture, Taeyang was rambling mess. It was kinda cute and- 

Oh god what the hell was wrong with him! 

He had literally just met this guy probably not even a minute ago and now he thought he was cute. Hwiyoung never thought about guys that way before, ever! Even though he had a gay father, Hwiyoung always was attracted to the opposite sex. Wasn't he?? He really needed to get out of his currant situation.

“Bathrooms that way.” Hwiyoung stated, coming to his senses and almost pushed past Taeyang to get out of that atmosphere.

As he descended the stairs he felt the air lighten. Thank god for that! He didn’t think he’d be able to be in that guys presence any longer.

Chani and their dad were out on the front porch talking while their Appa was else where in their massive house. It was still cloudy but still hardly any rain.

“Chani, why are you bringing home stray dance instructors?” asked Hwiyoung as if Chani’s had just brought in a homeless pet.

“Well you won’t date girls so I thought I'd bring home a guy for you.” Chani bit back sarcastically.

“Chani!” Youngbin scolded.

“I’m not gay.” Hwiyoung defended.

“The fact that you have to convince yourself of that is just sad.”

“BOYS! Stop bickering. Chani, apologies to your brother now.” Youngbin demanded.

“Sorry Hwiyoung.” Said Chani, though only to please his dad.

“Where’s Appa?” Asked Hwiyoung.

“Your Appa is doing a last minute live interview. Best not to disturb him.” Said Youngbin.

Hwiyoung thought for a moment, then looked back up at his dad. “Dad, could I borrow some money. There’s this movie I’ve been wanting to see and I don’t think it will be in the cinema for too much longer.”

“Sure son, but as long a Chani goes with you.” Said Youngbin fishing some money out of his pocket.

Chani looked at his dad horrified. “No,” he shook his head and and turned to Hwiyoung. “What do you even want to see?”

“The new dinosaur movie.” Hwiyoung replied.

“Seriously! You don't even know the name of it.” Chani complained.

“What does it matter!” Hwioyoung snapped back.

“BOYS!” Youngbin cut in. “Hwiyoung, if Chani doesn't go with you then I’m afraid I cannot let you go.”

Hwiyoung was livid. “Dad! Why!?”

“Hwiyoung you know the rules. You’re only 17-”

“I’m 18 in like 2 weeks!”

“Yes but at the moment you are 17 and you’re not to go anywhere unless you are accompanied by someone. You know what the paparazzi are like.”

“I will wear a mask.”

“Hwiyoung its my final answer. Unless you have somebody to go with then you don't go.”

Hwiyoung was defeated. He did respect his parents rules but sometimes he just wanted to be independent and do things alone.

“I’ll go with you.”

Hwiyoung turned to see Taeyang standing behind him. He faked a smile and shook his head. “You don't have to.”

“No seriously. I’ve been wanted to see that dinosaur movie too.” Said Taeyang with a great big smile.

Hwiyoung swore it had just brightened the cloudy day that they currently stood in.

“I’m fine with that.” Youngbin agreed and held out the money to Hwiyoung.

Hwiyoung looked to the money then up to his father. He really did want to go and watch the movie, but he knew he didn't want to go with this Taeyang guy. The main reason was because he barely knew him and the second reason was because Taeyang made him feel weird even though he barely knew him! And then Hwiyoung looked to Taeyang who stood with adorable expectant eyes. So Hwiyoung, being the nice guy that he was, sighed and nodded.

“Okay.”

“Cool,” said Taeyang who turned to Youngbin. “I’ll have him back before 10.”

Hwiyoung felt himself cringe at Taeyangs last comment because he knew he would never hear the end of it from Chani. He took the money from his father with a polite bow and looked to Taeyang.

“I just need to get my jacket.” He said and made his way into the house and up stairs. On his way back down he passed Chani who stood in the living room.

“Have fun on your date!”

“Shut up!”

He came back out to the front porch where his Dad and Taeyang stood chatting. Taeyang smiled when Hwiyoung caught his eye.

“Ready when you are.” Taeyang smiled brightly

That damn smile was contagious! Hwiyoung couldn't help but smile back at him and nodded.

“Love you son.” Called Youngbin as Hwiyoung lead the way over to the gates.

Hwiyoung just gave him a simple wave and the two were out the gate and getting into Taeyangs car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwiyoung doesn't understand these stupid feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Chapter 2 is here. hmmm wonder what happened on the "date" (obviously I already know, but I do like to be dramatic lol). Any way here's chapter 2 for you!
> 
> Again I do apologise in advance for bad grammar :/

This was a bad idea!

 

The short trip to the cinema was horribly quiet. Hwiyoung knew he should make small talk or even any form of talk, but no words came. He could sense that Taeyang wanted to talk to him but the awkward man with the sunshine smile kept to himself. Literally no words were exchanged during the car ride. Maybe Taeyang just didn't want to start a conversation for fear of becoming a rambling mess all over again.

 

When Taeyang parked the car behind the cinema building, Hwiyoung pulled out a mask from his pocket and put in over his mouth. They walked in side by side not even acknowledging each other.

 

After tickets were purchased the boys waited until it was time to go in. Only 10 minutes to wait. Ten _long_ minutes.

 

This was a horrible idea! Seriously! Who comes to the movies with their little brothers assistant dance instructor who is practically a stranger? Hwiyoung, that’s who!

 

Hwiyoung checked his watch after a little more awkward silence. Five minutes.

 

“So...” Said Taeyang and Hwiyoung looked over to him. “Your dad is famous.”

 

Really? Was he really trying to make conversation about Hwiyoungs father?

 

“Do you just want to be friends with me because my dad is famous?”

 

Hwiyoung didn't mean it to come out so blunt and mean, but he had been used in that way before where people only befriended him because his father was famous. It happened so often that Hwiyoung started to asked this question, and it sorted out the genuine people from the users. It’s why Hwiyoung chose not to hang around people.

 

But he wasn't expecting the reaction he got from Taeyang who smiled sweetly and looked directly into Hwiyoungs eyes. Hwiyoung gulped nervously and not because he was intimidated, but because his stomach just chucked a backflip! There was something about Taeyangs smile.

 

“Who said anything about being friends?” Asked Taeyang.

 

Wow. That actually stung a little. Hwiyoung thought for a moment and then said a little embarrassed. “Nobody.”

 

Taeyang nodded still smiling, then said in a sing-song voice. “That’s right.”

 

“So why did you want to come with me?” Asked Hwiyoung.

 

“You looked desperate to get away for a bit, and your dad was pretty adamant that you be accompanied by somebody. Not every body is a blood sucking beast Hwiyoung. There are genuine people in the world. Really you should be thanking me.” Said Taeyang.

 

“Oh...uh, Thank you.” Said Hwiyoung and bowed in shame.

 

“You’re welcome. And don’t worry about it.” Said Taeyang his smile more soft and sweet. “Now did you want some popcorn before we go in? My treat.”

 

“Uh...well...sure ok. Thanks.”

 

Taeyang smiled yet again. “So cute.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“What?”

 

And then it was awkward again.

 

\------------

 

Sitting in the actual theatre wasn't so bad, because both boys became so engrossed in the movie. Hwiyoung even forgot that he was with Taeyang when one scene scared the crap out of him and he squealed. Taeyang laughed so hard beside him that it caused Hwiyoung to laugh at himself. There were even a few scenes where Taeyang buried his face into Hwiyoungs shoulder. Hwiyoung could literal feel the tension fade a way and he relaxed completely.

 

It was pretty safe to say that after the movie was done, both boys were a lot more open and happy around each other. As they walked out they discussed their favourite scenes, both boys talking animatedly. It was when they were both back Taeyangs car that the atmosphere changed.

 

Before Taeyang started the car he turned to Hwiyoung. “You don't think this was a bad idea do you?”

 

“Um, well...”

 

Taeyang let out a small laugh. “It’s fine you don't have to say it.”

 

“To be honest it was really awkward. But I actually started to enjoy myself.” Said Hwiyoung smiling

 

Taeyangs eyes lit up. “Really? Me too. Thanks for letting me come along.”

 

“Thanks for actually coming along.” Said Hwiyoung. He checked his watch. It was only around 8pm. He still didn't want to go home and he had a couple of hours to spare. Maybe they could get some thing to eat somewhere. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Yes!” Taeyang blurted. “Starving actually.”

 

Hwiyoung smiled at Taeyangs eagerness.

 

“We should get something to eat.” Said Hwiyoung matter of factly.

 

Taeyang then gave Hwiyoung his sunshine smile and soon enough they were on their way to the nearest restaurant only two blocks away.

 

When they were seated and had food in front of them they made easy conversation. From what Hwiyoung could gather, Taeyang seemed to be a very genuine and curious guy, always asking questions and seeming very interested in everything Hwiyoung had to say. And Hwiyoung also realised that when Taeyang felt comfortable he didn't ramble or say embarrassing things and the conversation flowed.

 

He learned that Taeyang was an only child. He had a passion for music and dance from an early age and apparently could dance to any kind of music. Hwiyoung giggle at this information only to realise that Taeyang was deadly serious.

 

“Anything?” Hwiyoung asked.

 

“Anything.” Taeyang replied.

 

“I’d like to see that someday.” Said Hwiyoung.

 

Taeyang looked at him with an expression Hwiyoung couldn't quite read. Maybe something between fondness and eagerness.

 

“Well, maybe you can come to the dance studio?” Taeyang offered with a shy smile.

 

Hwiyoung smiled and nodded. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

 

Both boys then sat quietly for a moment. Hwiyoung played with his left ever food, contemplating whether he should finish eating it or just leave it. Maybe he should just ask Taeyang to take him home now. Surely it was getting late.

 

When Hwiyoung eventually looked up he found Tayeang watching him with a smile.

 

“It’s almost nine o’clock. I should take you home.” Taeyang said and started to stand form his seat. Hwiyoung followed suit and both boys paid for their meal and left, walking slowly, but comfortably to the car.

 

It was easier this time around to make small talk and laugh about silly things on the trip back to Hwiyoungs house. And when Taeyang pulled over outside the front gate there was a moment where neither of them said anything. And then Taeyang turned to Hwiyoung.

 

“I don't just want to be your friend because you have a famous father.”

 

“Oh so you actually do want to be my friend,” Hwiyoung laughed.

 

Taeyang rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. I mean yeah the circumstances were weird today when we met, but I think you’re a really cool guy.”

 

Hwiyoung felt himself blush lightly. “Thank you.”

 

“And I had a really nice time tonight.” Said Taeyang.

 

Hwiyoung smiled. “I did too. We should do it again.”

 

Taeyang nodded. “Yeah that would be nice.”

 

“Ok. I uh, I'm going to go now.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ll see you around?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Bye Taeyang.”

 

“Bye Hwiyoung,”

 

Without another word, Hwiyoung got out of the car and never looked back. He went and pushed the buzzer on the gate. It took a few seconds longer this time but the gates opened and he made his way to the front door that was already unlocked. He let him self in a closed the door, leaning back against it. He felt a bit weird, like a feeling of longing in his chest.

 

“Miss him already?”

 

Hwiyoung looked up to find Chani standing at the bottom of the stairs. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the door “What are you still doing up?”

 

“Someone had to let you in.” Said Chani.

 

“Oh thanks.” Said Hwiyoung making his way through to the kitchen and to the fridge where he fetched the juice, and then to the cupboard to get two glasses.

 

“How was your date?” Asked Chani.

 

“It wasn’t a date Chani.” Hwiyoung replied, filling both cups and sliding one to his younger brother..

 

“I know Hwiyoung, I’m only kidding.” Said Chani and took a mouthful of his juice. “But seriously, how was it?”

 

“It was better then I expected actually. I didn't think I’d make it through the movie when we first got there, but it turned out ok in the end.” Hwiyoung explained.

 

“Yeah I figured as much. Taeyang hyung is a pretty cool guy. Bit awkward when you first meet him but once he gets to know you better he becomes more relaxed around you.” Chani explained.

 

“I totally get what you mean.” Hwiyoung laughed, remembering their first encounter at the top of the stairs. And then another thought popped into his head. “Is Taeyang gay?”

 

Chani thought for a moment. “Well a lot of us in the dance team did speculate when we first met him, but I don't know. Why?” Chani then smiled and started wiggling his eyebrows up and down at Hwiyoung.

 

“Oh stop it. I only asked because I thought I heard him say I was cute.” Said Hwiyoung.

 

“Don't flatter yourself. He calls everyone cute.”

 

Hwiyoung felt a little disappointed.

 

_Oh god, he really needed to sort out his emotions!_

 

There was a moment when Hwiyoung contemplated his odd feelings and both boy were silent, then Chani spoke.

 

“Well I’m going to bed now. You coming?”

 

Hwiyoung nodded and finished his juice. He took Chani’s empty glass and placed them both in the sink. They made their way up stairs where Hwiyoung said his final good night to Chani then keep walking to his own room.

 

Once in, he changed to something more comfortable to sleep in and then climbed into bed. While he lay there, the only thing that seemed to be in his mind was Taeyangs sunshine smile.

 

It was kind of unnerving. The feeling he felt. The longing that came with getting out of Taeyangs car and not looking back. Never did he feel anything like this when he did actually go on dates with girls. Of course he was always a gentleman and treated them with curtesy and respect but he never felt anything beyond friendship, if that, with any of them.

 

Well, what ever the reasoning behind his feelings, he will sort it out some other time. For now he actually needed to get some sleep.

 

\------------

 

The next morning it was the same daily routine; Wake up, shower, get dressed for school (in the clean and neatly folded school uniform that Dad Youngbin washes and dries every night and irons every morning), have breakfast, pack lunch, maybe watch some tv depending how much time he had to spare, and then walk to school with Chani.

 

The rain must have finally came over night because the ground was wet, as if it had only let up. Puddles were scattered along the foot path and water dripped from the tree leaves that hung high above them.

 

Chani “accidentally” stepped to hard in a puddle beside Hwiyoung, splashing water all up the side of his slack.

 

“Chani you Brat!” Hwiyoujng cried, then there was a game of cat and mouse the rest of the way to their school.

 

It was normal for the brothers to always bicker, but when it came down to it, Hwiyoung was always there for his little brother and vice versa. Chani was the more popular of the two. He was more out going and louder then Hwiyoung and had more friends that followed him where ever he went. Like Chani, they were all little brats, though they looked up to Hwiyoung.

 

Hwiyoung was mostly quiet at school. He was polite to teachers and students, he always worked hard, always showed initiative. The teachers favoured him, and so did the girls. His cool and calm demeanour made him “sexy” according to almost every girl he had dated. Plus having a famous dad also made him stand out.

 

It would have been the usual day at school, until Hwiyoung decided to make a bee line for the dance studio during lunch break. It was way out of his way, a route he never ever took at school, but he was curious. He knew that Chani spent almost all of his free time dancing, and maybe Taeyang would be there.

 

Turns out Taeyang was most definitely there. When Hwiyoung peaked in through the studio doors he found the dance students all seated on the floor against the floor to ceiling mirrors. Taeyang was in mid dance, and boy did Hwiyoungs jaw drop! It was the most Sharpest yet fluid routine that he had ever seen. He did watch Chani practice every now and then at home, but he had a long while till he reached the level that Taeyang danced at.

 

Taeyangs lines were long and elegant and the expression on his face was pure passion. He would pop and then do a body roll then out of no where he would do some sort of sideways tumble with a twist. Hwiyoung really didn't know how to explain it. The only word that came to mind was _Amazing!_

 

Hwiyoung was so enthralled that he never heard the music stop. He didn't even realise that Taeyang had made his way over to him and stood in front of him for a few seconds, sweating and panting with his sunshine smile.

 

“Hwiyoung?” Said Taeyang and waved a hand up at his eyes.

 

Hwiyoung blinked out of his trance. “Huh?”

 

“I said I’m glad you came.” Taeyang repeated, although Hwiyoung never heard him say it the first time.

 

“Actually I - I was just passing by and I heard the music so I thought I'd take a look.” Hwiyoung lied though his teeth.

 

Taeyang blushed, slightly embarrassed. “Oh...well I’m glad you decided to follow the music.” He then smiled. “Uh, the dance teacher isn't here today, so I've got the dance class. Did you want to stay for a bit?”

 

Hwiyoung couldn’t resist that smile. He nodded and let an excited Taeyang lead him to the front of the studio. He caught Chani’s eyes and the younger boy kind of stared at him incredulously. Hwiyoung definitely wasn't going to hear the end of this.

 

None the less, he sat down in front of the mirrors. Taeyang gave orders about which dance they would perform. Apparently it was the newest dance they had learned. And when everyone was in position, Taeyang came to sit beside Hwiyoung. Then the music started.

 

The routine was great. Hwiyoung suspected that the main dance teacher had a lot to do with it but he could definitely tell where Taeyang had input. And it seemed that Chani was the lead in this routine. He was doing really well. Better then Hwiyoung had ever seen him dance at home. Taeyang was 100 percent the reason for this.

 

When the team finished the dance and the music stopped, Hwiyoung and Taeyang gave them a round of applause. Chani came to join them on the floor right after he got his water.

 

Hwiyoung could feel his younger brother scrutinising him.

 

“So, _Youngkyun,_ what brings you here?” Asked Chani.

 

The only person that used Hwiyoungs real name was Their Appa, and that was only when he was angry at him, which was hardly ever. So it made Hwiyoung cringe to hear it coming from Chani.

 

Hwiyoung looked from Chani to Taeyang who lwas watching him confused.

 

“Youngkyun is my real name.” Hwiyoung confirmed and Taeyang nodded in understanding. Hwiyoung turned back to Chani. “And if you must know, I heard the music playing so I came to check it out.”

 

Chani nodded, though he had a very sarcastic look on his face. “Thought you came to make another movie date,” he teased.

 

Hwiyoung laughed nervously, trying to compensate for the furious blush spreading across his cheeks and neck.

 

“Oh my god your so obvious its embarrassing.” Said Chani and stood, laughing as he walked away.

 

“I didn't come to ask you out to the movies.” Hwiyoung clarified, looking irritatedly towards Chani. Then he felt Taeyangs hand on his shoulder, and turned to face him. “But if you wanted too, then maybe-”

 

“Hwiyoung,” Taeyang cut in, bringing his hand down Hwiyoungs back until it broke contact all together. “I have a boyfriend.”

 

Ok. First of all: Why the hell did Taeyang feel the need to tell him this? And Secondly: Why did Hwiyoung feel like his whole word just crumble into a pile of depression?! Like, he had literally met the guy yesterday and that was pretty much by accident, and now he felt like he’d been dumped, or cheated on.

 

This was stupid. Hwiyoung needed to get a grip and fast.

 

“So you have a boyfriend. What does that have to do with friends going to the movies?” Asked Hwiyoung, trying to sound light hearted even though for some stupid reason he was dying on the inside.

 

“Oh! I thought that...it just seemed...nevermind.”

 

And right then, the bell sounded for the end of lunch break. Saved!

 

Thank good for that. Hwiyoung said a casual goodbye to Taeyang and made his way out of the studio, once again not looking back.

 

That was almost a disaster! But Hwiyoung thought he done well to cover his weird, stupid feelings. Stupid feelings! Why did they have to betray him like that? Making him feel like it was the end of the world because Taeyang had a boyfriend. It’s not like Hwiyoung was gay. Nope definitely not gay. He liked girls. He thought they were attractive and interesting. Maybe he’d find the last girl that asked him out and tell her that he has reconsidered and would go out with here. Yes, that's what he'd do.

 

For now though he just wanted to get through the rest of the school day and then go home. He’d deal with his emotions another day. He had Kick-boxing training in the evening. That would take his mind off things as well.

 

\------------

 

Hwiyoung made sure to avoid Chani after school for fear that his younger brother would bring up his unexpected, not to mention first ever, visit to the dance studio.

 

Once home and dressed in casual clothes, Hwiyoung sat with his dad and watched a drama on Netflix. Youngbin had asked if everything was ok, sensing Hwiyoung to be a little more clingy, laying with his head resting in his dads lap, but Hwiyoung only nodded with a smile. When it came time, he got ready to go to training. His Appa had dropped him off and for the next 2 hours he let out all his frustrations on a boxing bag and his poor sparing partner who he accidentally knocked out.

 

Youngbin picked him up from training and was pleased that Hwiyoung was back to his cute self. No doubt Appa was home cooking. Once home, he ate the food that was indeed ready on the table for him and after a quick good night to his family, including Chani who was in his room gaming, Hwiyoung went to bed.

 

He felt relaxed, like he would fall asleep any second. It was a good feeling compared to the mixed emotions from earlier caused solely by Taeyang.

 

Hwiyoung could feel himself drifting when his phone buzzed from his bedside table. It was a message. It could wait till morning. Hwiyoung was going to sleep, just going to leave the message be till he had a good eight hours.

 

...Stupid curiosity.

 

Hwiyoung reached over and opened the message. He didn't know the number and the only word in the message read:

 

_Hwiyoung?_

 

Hwiyoung replied with: _Who is this?_

 

He waited for the reply, almost dozing off again, then his phone buzzed again. His heart skipped a beat when he read the message.

 

_Its Taeyang._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Why is Taeyang texting Hwiyoung?? and how did he get his number?? ooohhh something is about to go down! ...or will it be an anticlimax? Who knows! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON "only for him."
> 
> Hope you like. next chapter soon oxoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwiyoung can't seem to resist Taeyang. But he's not gay or anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! Chapter three is finished.
> 
> So I didn't realise how much of a slow burn this was going to be, what with Hwiyoung being under age and all, but oh well. Makes it all the more interesting.
> 
> This Chapter is much longer by the way
> 
> Hope you likey :D

HY, 10:41pm:

_Hey. Uh, How’d you get my number?_

 

TY, 10:42pm:

_I asked Chani. Hope that’s ok._

 

HY, 10:43pm:

 _Yeah that’s fine._.. _is everything ok?_

 

TY, 10:45pm:

_Yeah everything is good._

 

HY, 10:45pm:

_Ok._

 

TY, 10:47pm:

_Will you be coming to the studio tomorrow?_

 

HY, 10:49pm:

_Yeah that would be cool. I like watching you._

 

HY, 10:49pm:

_Not in a creepy way! I mean I think you’re a really great dancer. I’m sure loads of people like to watch you._

 

TY, 10:51pm:

_Aww thanks you're too nice. So I'll see you tomorrow?_

 

HY, 10:51pm:

_Sure, see you then._

 

TY, 10:52pm:

_Great! Goodnight Hwiyoung_

 

HW, 10:52pm:

_Goodnight Taeyang._

 

\------------

 

Hwiyoung felt butterflies when the bell sounded for lunch, but to make it so he didn't seem to eager, he went to the cafeteria first to get something to eat and then made his way slowly to the dance studio.

 

When Hwiyoung got there the music was thumping. He peaked through the door to find the whole class in mid performance. Taeyang was up front watching with full concentration.

Hwiyoung suddenly felt nervous. What if Taeyang didn't want him there. But then they locked eyes and Taeyangs face went from serious to bright and cheerful. He stood, leaving his post at the front of the class and made his way to the doors where Hwiyoung stood with what was probably a dopey grin plastered on his face.

 

“You came!” Taeyang smiled.

 

“Yeah. Uh, how are you today?” Hwiyoung asked.

 

“I’m great. I little tired. Couldn’t really sleep last night after I texted you.” Said Taeyang.

 

“Oh. Why’s that?”

 

The question came out before Hwiyoung could stop himself. Deep down, even though he would never admit it out load, he was hoping that he was the reason that Taeyang couldn't sleep.

 

“I don't know.” Said Taeyang with a shrug. “Come in.”

 

Hwiyoung followed Taeyang to the front of the room and they both sat and watched the rest of the dance. When Chani saw Hwiyoung in the studio yet again he gave him that same incredulous glare while still dancing.

 

“How’s things going in here?” Asked Hwiyoung, trying to avoid looking at Chani.

 

“Really good. We are trying to get this performance ready for the up and coming dance completion. Apparently last year your brothers dance group came runners up and now they want to take it out this year.” Taeyang explained.

 

“Well now that you're here I think they have a really good shot at winning.” Said Hwiyoung.

 

Taeyang blushed. “I try my best. What about you? Do you do any kind of sports or...”

 

“Uh yeah. I train in kick-boxing.” Said Hwiyoung. He didn't really like to share this information but he would definitely make an exception for Taeyang.

 

“Wow really?! I'd love to watch you. Do you fight competitively?”

 

“Yeah actually. My gym is holding an exhibition next weekend. Nothing big. It’s mainly to get us ready for the next tournament.”

 

Taeyang was about to respond when the music stopped, so instead he turned his attention to the class. “Alright good work guys. I’ll give you 5 minutes break and then back into it ok, we’ve got to get this performance sharp!”

 

Hwiyoung hoped that Chani wouldn't come and sit with them again because he really didn't feel like explaining why he was in the dance studio this time. Thankfully his little brother was distracted by a conversation amongst a couple of other dance members.

 

“Your brother is going to be a star.” Said Taeyang thoughtfully, watching Chani as well.

 

Hwiyoung agreed. There was something about Chani, even up against the other dancers no matter how good there were, Chani just had something that made him stand out. But he was humble also, never bragging about his talent and always trying to help people get better. That was something their fathers had taught them. Always be respectful, considerate, and always help and take care of others.

 

“Do you get nervous?”

 

“Hmm?” Hwiyoung turned, realising he had some what zoned out.

 

“Before a fight, do you get nervous?” Asked Taeyang.

 

“Oh, yeah always. I’m not the best with nerves.” Hwiyoung admitted shyly.

 

Taeyang smiled at him and Hwiyoung couldn’t help but stare. He smiled back and there was a moment where neither of them spoke, both just sitting there smiling at each other. Hwiyoung admired Taeyangs features, his soft eyes and his brilliant smile. And then Taeyang stopped smiling and looked away immediately.

 

“Ok guys, back in formation. We’ve got about 15 minutes till the end of lunch and I want this routine down!”

 

Hwiyoung was left surprised and sort of lonely when Taeyang stood and walked away. Hwiyoung watched him as he stood to the side and kept a sharp eye on the performance. He was dressed nicely in a pink t-shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans and black converse shoes. Everything fit him perfectly. His hair fell feather like over his brows, almost to his eyes. It made him look really pretty.

 

_Dammit!_

 

Hwiyoung really, really needed to get a grip. Girls were pretty, not boys! Girls were feminine. That’s what Hwiyoung was attracted to! Girls that were short and petite with high voices and sweet giggles!

 

Yep, Hwiyoung was definitely going to reconsider the last girl that asked him out. As soon as he seen her, he would march right up to her and tell her they he would be her boyfriend. Or maybe he was kidding himself. Because at the moment he couldn't stop looking at Taeyang like he was the most cutest thing in the world.

 

_Dammit! He did it again!_

 

After a while, Hwiyoung checked his phone for the time. Lunch would end in less then 2 minutes so he gathered his left overs and stood. He noticed Taeyang looked a bit panicked when he noticed Hwiyoung and made his way over.

 

“You leaving?” He asked a little disappointed.

 

“Well there’s only about a minute before the end of lunch so I thought I should at least be ready.” Hwiyoung explained.

 

“Oh. Right, yes of course.” Said Taeyang sheepishly. “So uh, thanks for coming. I hope you weren't bored or anything.”

 

“No, never. Its very exciting to watch.” Hwiyoung admitted.

 

And then the bell sounded. Hwiyoung watched as Taeyang turned to his class and thanked them for their efforts and bid them good day. And then he turned back to Hwiyoung.

 

“So...I guess I'll see you around.” Said Hwiyoung, looking through his bangs at Taeyang.

 

“Yes definitely.” Said Taeyang.

 

“Ok. Bye Taeyang.”

 

“Bye Hwiyoung.”

 

Hwiyoung turned and walked away as Taeyang turned to start setting the room back to its usual state. When Hwiyoung got to the door he paused for a moment, then he turned back to find that Taeyang had done the same. They watched each other shyly smiling. Hwiyoung knew he had that same dopey grin on his face and when he turned to walk away, he walked right into the door frame, donking his head with a loud thud. He turned quickly back to Taeyang who stood cringing.

 

“I’m ok!” Hwiyoung called across the room. Taeyang smiled and gave him a thumbs up. When Hwiyoung turned once again to leave, he tripped over his own feet and stumbled out the door and right in front of Chani who had his arms folded waiting for an explanation.

 

Hwiyoung rolled his eyes and walked around his brother who followed closely behind through the bustle of students making their way to their next classes.

 

“You know, if you don't start explaining why you’re suddenly showing up to my dance practices which, might I add, you’ve never _ever_ showed up to in the past, I'm going to have to start assuming that you and Taeyang hyung are secretly dating.” Said Chani.

 

Hwiyoung scoffed. “I’m not gay, Chani,” he said and turned in a different direction in the hopes that Chani would not follow. But no such luck.

 

“Oh please! I’ve seen how you look at him.” Chani stated.

 

“He has a boyfriend, Chani.”

 

“SEE! My dance crew and I were speculating if he was even gay, yet here you are knowing for a fact that he has a boyfriend! How do you even know that! Wait. Are _you_ the boyfriend?”

 

The suspicion in Chani’s eyes made Hwiyoung laugh. His little brother was the cutest. Not to mention the most irritating.

 

“No I'm not the boyfriend, stupid. Now go to class before you get into trouble.”

 

With one last suspicious look to his brother, Chani left.

 

Thank god for that.

 

\------------

 

Once again, Hwiyoung walked home alone from school. He guessed that Chani was back in the dance studio with Taeyang. Hwiyoung couldn’t help but feel a little envious about it. He would have liked to go back there but he really didn't want another interrogation from his little brother. So he just went home.

 

After being let into the gates he made his way inside and up to his bedroom to get dressed (a pair of grey track pants and a white long sleeved shirt, leaving his shoes off, but keeping his socks on) then made his way back down to find his parents.

 

They were curled up together on the couch watching a movie. Hwiyoung stood and watched their cuteness for a few minutes. Youngbin sat at one end of the couch while Rowoons stretched out on the rest of the couches length, his head resting in Youngbins lap with one of his long arms reaching up to curl around his back.

 

They were the perfect couple in Hwiyoungs eyes. They were beautiful because to them, love was love. They weren’t afraid to hide who they were, or hold hands, or kiss each other in the public eye, even in front of paparazzi. Love was love to them, no matter what sex you were. And madly in love they were.

 

“Hey guys.” Hwiyoung called and made his way to the couch.

 

His Appa smiled at him. “Hwiyoungie. How was school, son?”

 

“It was good Appa.” Said Hwiyoung. “Chani stayed behind again. Probably at the studio.”

 

Rowoon nodded. “Yeah, he already called us. Said he was going to get his dance teacher to bring him home.”

 

Hwiyoung, who was about to sit down at his Appa’s feet, heard this information and missed the couch completely, landing hard on his backside.

 

Rowoon burst out laughing and Youngbin lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

 

Hwiyoung flushed with embarrassment. Thankfully his parents didn't put two and two together. He laughed it off himself then sat, carefully this time, on the couch.

 

The three of them continued to watch the movie that was playing. Hwiyoung was only half interested though, his mind having wandered to one sunshine smile. He wondered if Taeyang would come inside this time around or if it was just to drop Chani off.

 

About 20 minutes later the buzzer sounded for the gate. Hwiyoungs heart skipped a beat in anticipation, but he played it cool as he stood and made his way to the intercom in the kitchen, pressing the button for the main gate, then waited, listening for the front door.

 

When it did finally open, Chani was in mid sentence and then there was a laugh. It was Taeyangs. Hwiyoung stupidly fixed his hair in the reflexion of the microwave and then made his way cooly to the hall where Chani and Taeyang were comparing dance moves.

 

Taeyang smiled big when he noticed Hwiyoung standing there. “Hwiyoung!”

 

“Hello.” Hwiyoung smiled.

 

Rowoon and Youngbin then joined them in the hall. After they greeted Taeyang they both turned to Chani to asked him about his school day, Rowoon moving to stand behind him and cuddle him, resting his chin on top of Chani’s head. He was always so much more animated when it came to telling their parents about his day.

 

“How are you, Hwiyoung?” Asked Taeyang coming to stand closer.

 

“I'm good.” Hwiyoung smiled shyly.

 

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?” Taeyang inquired softly.

 

“No, nothing. Maybe do some homework.” Hwiyoung replied.

 

“Sounds pretty boring,” Taeyang laughed.

 

Hwiyoung smiled and nodded. He noticed that Taeyang blushed a little when they made eye contact, boosting Hwiyoungs ego. At the same time it confused him.

 

Taeyang made it clear that he had a boyfriend yet here he was blushing in Hwiyoungs presence, texting him late at night, inviting him to lunch time dance practices, wanting to go to his next kick-boxing fight. Hwiyoung could have sworn that Taeyang even flirted a little, if not with words then with looks. The worst thing about it was Hwiyoung literally had only known him for 2 days _and_ he wasn't gay, yet Taeyang had this weird stupid hold ever him that was driving him nuts and sending his poor heart into frenzies everytime-

 

“Hwiyoung!”

 

“Huh?” Hwiyoung snapped back to reality to find everyone staring at him.

 

“Is there something on Taeyang hyungs face? Because you keep staring at it.” Chani said condescendingly.

 

Hwiyoung glared at him. “Shut up.”

 

“Boys!” Youngbin warned.

 

“Hwiyoungie, we wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner. We’ve invited Taeyang,” said Rowoon.

 

How on earth did Hwiyoung miss that whole conversation?!

 

“You should come Hwiyoung.” Taeyang offered light heartedly but Hwiyoung could see the eagerness in his eyes.

 

Hwiyoung feigned contemplation and then after a few more seconds he nodded. “Sure ok,” he didn't miss the way Taeyangs eyes sparkled. “What time will dinner be?”

 

“We’ll pick Taeyang up at 6:30. You’re Appa will make a reservation for 7 o'clock.” Youngbin explained.

 

Hwiyoung nodded.

 

Taeyang looked to Rowoon and Youngbin and smiled politely. “I should get home. I have a few things to do before dinner.”

 

“Of course.” Said Youngbin and showed him to the door. “The gate will be open for you. Just give it a push.”

 

“Thank you.” Said Taeyang, and before he disappeared out the door, he turned back to look at Hwiyoung, giving him a shy wave.

 

Hwiyoung waved back, smiling, but caught his dad watching him with the same suspicious look that Chani gave him earlier, only his was scary, not cute.

 

Hwiyoung turned to make his way to the stairs.

 

“Hwiyoung!”

 

_Dammit!_

 

Hwiyoung turned with an innocent expression. “Yes dad?”

 

“Come here please.” Youngbin commanded softly and went to sit at the kitchen counter, making sure to hit the main gate button on the intercom to let Taeyang out. Hwiyoung sat on the other stool and Youngbin gave him an expectant look. “Explain.”

 

Hwiyoung was lost for words. How could he explain that?! _‘Oh, I think Taeyang is cute and I have a huge man crush on him for reasons beyond my own understanding and that’s why I waved shyly to him before he left and, oh yeah, he also has me seriously questioning my sexuality.’_

 

_Wait, What?_

 

“What’s to explain?” Hwiyoung opted to asked instead.

 

Youngbin raised an eyebrow.

 

Hwiyoung sighed. He couldn't lie to his parents, or anyone for that matter. Really it seemed like the only person he was lying to was himself.

 

“I don't know, dad. Taeyang is just a really cool guy and I like being around him.” Hwiyoung admitted. I wasn't as hard to say it out loud as he thought it would be.

 

Youngbin studied him for a few seconds. “Do you think you might like him?”

 

Hwiyoung looked to the ground and shrugged.

 

“There's nothing wrong with it you know. To like a male, I mean.” Youngbin explained.

 

“I know dad. I just feel weird about it. I have never felt like this about - well - guys. Like ever. I was always attracted to girls, and I still am, but, I don't know...every time I see Taeyang, it makes me feel happy, and excited, and nervous. I don't know what to make of it. I’m not crazy am I, dad?” Hwiyoung explained as honestly as he could.

 

Youngbins eyes softened and he smiled. “You are definitely not crazy, son. Its only early days. You never know. These feelings might fade away. But if it does escalate try not to let them overcome you; One: because you are only 17 and Taeyang is an adult, and two: because he is employed at your school and you don't want him getting into trouble.”

 

Hwiyoung gave his dad an understanding nod to which Youngbin reached out and pulled him into a hug.

 

It was soon disrupted by a loud crash that came from the living room, Chani scream, Rowoon start to laugh continuously, then Chani struggled his way into the kitchen with Rowoon on his back, his long limbs dangling and making it hard for Chani to navigate. He staggering a few times and almost falling. Neither of them were even aware that Youngbin or Hwiyoung were watching them. Chani was shouting something about the fact that he could actually wink and his Appa couldn’t and he will never let him live it down, all the while laughing uncontrollably. They eventually made their way out of the kitchen and elsewhere in the house.

 

“I worry about those two sometimes,” said Youngbin shaking his head.

 

Hwiyoung snorted and burst out laughing.

 

\------------

 

6:30pm rolled around and soon enough the four of them were packed into the family car and on their way to the address Taeyang had sent to Chani. When they arrived at the apartment complex, Chani got out to retrieve Taeyang and when they got back to the car, Taeyang was sure to climb into the middle beside Hwiyoung

 

He smelled so nice and fresh, like flowers freshly bloomed. He smiled at Hwiyoung when their eyes met, before Chani closed the door and the interior light went out. Though the car was spacious, it didn't stop their shoulders and knees touching. That alone made Hwiyoung feel all nervous but warm inside. The ride to the restaurant was filled with idle banter. Once there Rowoon parked the car and the five of them made their way in and to the front desk.

 

It was a restaurant that Rowoon frequented a lot and was always given the best table. Most of the diners recognised him and some came up to ask for photos which he politely posed for, but eventually apologised to the rest that would miss out when he followed his family through to a more private section of the restaurant. Hwiyoung and Chani had been here a few times.

 

Their table was round and the seats were cushioned. There was a deep red tablecloth detailed with golden embroidery beneath a sparkling glass cover and the top of the table was decorated with placemats and candles and plates and all sorts of fancy cutlery.

 

Hwiyoung sat first, with Chani to his right and Taeyang to his left, Rowoon beside Chani and then Youngbin completing the circle.

 

Taeyang looked as though he had never seen anything so fancy in his life, like he was frightened to move in his chair, sitting up straight with his hands in his lap.

 

The waiter came and took drink orders while they started to decide on who wanted what food.

 

Rowoon and Youngbin started a conversation with Taeyang that involved Chani but not Hwiyoung so he sat on his phone, scrolling through insta. As usual, same old boring crap. He was relieved when the waiter came back to take their orders.

 

Hwiyoung was surprised at how much food Taeyang had actually ordered. He must have taken it literal when Rowoon told him to order what ever he wanted from the menu. And when food actually was served, Taeyang had finished it all.

 

Eventually, Hwiyoung started to involve himself in the conversation. The five of them enjoyed their dinner thoroughly. At one point, Chani and their Appa was looking a something on Chani’s phone, so Hwiyoung listened in on their dad’s and Taeyangs conversation. Its not eaves dropping if your sitting at the same table, right?

 

“So, Taeyang-ssi, any body special in your life?” Asked Youngbin with a sweet smile.

 

“Uh, well, it’s sort of complicated,” Taeyang explained, blushing.

 

“Oh, sorry, I didn't mean-” Youngbin started.

 

“No, no, its fine,” Taeyang assured. “I’m not actually sure what is happening with my relationship.”

 

“Oh. Anything you want to talk about?” Asked Youngbin.

 

“Well...I guess we just sort of drifted apart. We’ve been dating since we were 16. It just seems that our lives are headed in completely different directions,” Taeyang explained. “We still live together but he is hardly home. So I don’t know what’s going on. I guess the weirdest thing is the fact that I don't care.”

 

“Mmm. Sounds like you’ve fallen out of love with him,” said Youngbin all heartfelt.

 

Taeyang shrugged. “Yeah. It doesn't stop me from going about my life or doing what I love so I guess it no big deal.”

 

Youngbin gave Taeyang an almost fatherly smile and reached out to squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

 

This information sent Hwiyoungs mind into overdrive. Now he understood Taeyangs actions over the last couple of days. The fact that he had actually said he had a boyfriend yet showed interest in Hwiyoung. It all fit...kind of.

 

At around 9pm, Rowoon fixed up the bill and they headed back out of the restaurant. It was much quieter then when they had first arrived, but he was sure to hurry his family and Taeyang out before anyone else the recognised him.

 

The drive back to Taeyangs consisted of Chani making their Dad laugh while Rowoon drove along smiling at their shenanigans. Hwiyoung sat looking out the window when he felt a warm hand on his wrist. He turned to find Taeyang getting a closer look at the bracelet he was wearing.

 

“It’s really nice,” Taeyang complimented softly.

 

Hwiyoung smiled. “Thank you. Dad got it for me when I turned 16.”

 

“You’re parents are great, Hwiyoung,” said Taeyang.

 

Hwiyoung then smiled at him, suddenly aware of how close they were. He once again found himself lost in Taeyangs eyes. This time though, neither of them were smiling and Hwiyoung became aware that Taeyangs hand was still on his wrist. It was only when the car came to an abrupt halt that they immediately broke eye contact.

 

“Thank you for coming to dinner Taeyang,” said Youngbin as he turned in his seat to face the back.

 

Taeyang gave a slight bow and a polite smile. “Thank you so much for inviting me.”

 

Chani let him out of the car, but before he walked away he was sure to give Hwiyoung a sweet smile and a shy wave. When Chani got back into the car he stared at Hwiyoung.

 

“I saw that,” the younger boy stated.

 

“What?” Asked Hwiyoung, pretending to be oblivious.

 

Chani then rolled his eyes and looked the other way, and Hwiyoung smiled to himself.

 

\------------

 

Once they were home Hwiyoung said goodnight to his family and went to his room. He changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed. And of course, all he could think about was Taeyang. His face, his smile, the warmth of his hand when it touched Hwiyoungs. And just when he would dose off, his phone vibrated, jolting him awake so fast that his heart pounded.

 

He reached over and read _Taeyang_ on the caller ID.

 

“Taeyang?” Was how he answered.

 

 _“...Hwiyoung? Did I wake you?”_ Taeyangs voice was soft and unsure.

 

“Yes - I MEAN NO - Maybe,” Hwiyoung internally face palmed. “...uh, are you ok?”

 

Taeyang chuckled a little. _“Um, yeah, I - I’m ok. How am I - YOU! How are you?”_

 

Hwiyoung laughed. “I’m good. I’m happy you called.”

 

_“Really?”_

 

Hwiyoung smiled at the surprise in Taeyangs voice. “Yeah. I was thinking about you.”

 

_“You were?”_

 

“Yep. I don't know why though. You seemed to be occupying my head space a lot lately.” Hwiyoung admitted nervously.

 

 _“Aww, Hwiyoung.”_ Taeyang cooed sweetly. _“Uh, to be honest Hwiyoung...I uh...I just wanted to hear your voice one last time before I went to bed.”_

 

Hwiyoungs heart started to thump against his chest. “You did?”

 

_“Yeah. I just...I know I shouldn't feel this way about you Hwiyoung but I can'’t help it! I’m sorry if it’s making you feel uncomfortable. You probably think I'm nothing but a creep -”_

 

“Hyung! It’s ok. I don't think you’re a creep. I mean I get it. My handsomeness is too much for you to bare.”

 

There was a few seconds of silence and then Taeyang burst out laughing. The sound made Hwiyoung happy. The fact that he was laughing because of Hwiyoung made his heart flutter.

 

Two hours later and the two were still on the phone. As Hwiyoung yawned he checked the time.

 

“Oh my god, It’s almost 12.”

 

_“Oh, wow. Hwiyoung, sorry for keeping you up so late!”_

 

“It’s ok. I had fun talking.”

 

_“Me too.”_

 

“Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at lunch time?”

 

_“Definitely. Good night Hwiyoung.”_

 

“Goodnight Taeyang.”

 

When Hwiyoung hung up the phone, he put it on his bed side table and lay on his back feeling absolutely Euphoric. He obviously had to clarify to himself that he still wasn't gay though, even though he was on cloud nine after talking to another male. It would have taken him another half hour before his mind actually settled down and he finally drifted off to sleep. When he finally did, it was with a smile on his face.

 

And the next morning, Hwiyoung slept through his alarm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. Turns out Taeyang can't resist Hwiyoung!! 
> 
> Welp, that was chapter three. I'll be back again soon with Chapter four!!!
> 
> See you then
> 
> oxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwiyoung can't hold back anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with Chapter 4
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> And again sorry if my grammar sucks!!

Turns out Hwiyoung got lunch time detention for showing up to school late. It was the worst feeling! All he wanted to do was get his lunch and take it to the studio, but found himself instead eating his lunch with a few other late comers in one of the math classrooms, not aloud to speak. The supervising teacher was using this time to mark assessments and hardly looked up at the students.This was going to be a long, depressing lunch.

 

After maybe 10 minutes of sitting facing the front and being bored out of his brain, Hwiyoungs phone started to vibrate in his pocket. The teacher did state, at the start of detention, that nobody be aloud to look at their phone, so Hwiyoung tried to ignore it. He only lasted thirty seconds before curiosity got the better of him and he slipped his hand slowly into his pocket and pulled it out.

 

Keeping it low and to his side, Hwiyoung opened his message. It was Taeyang with a simple sad face. It only made Hwiyoung want to get out of this hell hole class room even more! He couldn’t risk replying to the message so he put the phone back into his pocket and sat very impatiently at his desk, knees both bouncing anxiously.

 

Hwiyoung suffered in silence up until the bell for the end of lunch period. As soon as the bell sounded, he was up and out he door in a flash, practically running to the dance studio. He bumped into a few students with half hearted apologies till he stopped at the studio doors.

 

The room was empty when Hwiyoung looked in save for one person. Taeyang was at the far wall turning of power points. Hwiyoungs heart fluttered, but he never felt weird about it this time. When Taeyang turned he flashed Hwiyoung the most beautiful smile and jogged over to him.

 

“I missed you today,” said Taeyang.

 

Hwiyoung blushed and looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry. I got detention for coming late to school, but I really wanted to be here.”

 

“Don’t apologies, Hwiyoung, you can’t help it - wait, why were you late?” Asked Taeyang.

 

Hwiyoung sighed. “I slept through my alarm,”

 

“Oh crap, really?!” Taeyang exclaimed.

 

Hwiyoung laughed sensing that Taeyang would blame himself. “Its ok. I’m here now...but I uh, really should get to my next class. Just wanted to say hi.”

 

“Aww, Hwiyoung. Well thank you for coming. I’m glad I got to see you today.”

 

Hwiyoung nodded. “Me too.”

 

“Talk soon?”

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“Bye Hwiyoung.”

 

“Bye Taeyang.”

 

And once again, Hwiyoung made his way clumsily out of the room, some how falling back against the wall, arms flailing and ripping down the dance competition poster that was hung up neatly by the door. He, struggled to hold the poster up as the top half fell over his head. He could hear Taeyang giggle and start to help him stick the poster back up onto the wall.

 

Hwiyoung then looked at Taeyang blushing like mad. “Sorry about the uh...the, the thing...” He said and gestured to the now crinkled poster.

 

Taeyang's smiled at Hwiyoung adoringly. “Thats ok.”

 

“Ok. Bye Taeyang.”

 

“Bye Hwiyoung.”

 

\------------

 

It seemed that, after his talk with his dad, Hwiyoung didn’t find it so hard to admit that he most probably had a thing for Taeyang. A boy! A gosh darn male!!

 

_Damn Taeyang for being so...PERFECT!_

 

He would never ever admit it out loud in front of Chani. No way would he give his little brother the satisfaction. But he wasn’t gay, though. Nope. Definitely wasn’t gay. Otherwise why would he still be attracted to girls, right? RIGHT?

 

Speaking of Chani, his younger brother actually met him on the way out of school that afternoon and they walked home together. They made small talk as they usually did for the four blocks to their house. A few students who took the same route to their own homes passed them with quiet goodbyes. One of those students was the last girl that asked Hwiyoung out. She walked with another girl, most probably going to spend the weekend at her house. Hwiyoung remembered telling himself that he would reconsidered and be her boyfriend just to prove his heterosexuality. But a sudden flash of Taeyang’s smile through his mind completely threw him off that idea.

 

_Hwiyoung was so gay for Taeyang!_

 

Suddenly, the roaring of a car engine came up beside them and slowed to a crawl on the side of the road as the two boys walked along on the foot path. Hwiyoung stopped and faced the car which in turn stopped all together and 2 guys climbed out.

 

“Which one of you is Chani?” The bigger guy asked, obviously trying to be intimidating.

 

Hwiyoung pulled Chani behind him. “Who wants to know?”

 

“It’s none of your business kid,” the other guy said and moved to push Hwiyoung aside.

 

Hwiyoung shrugged him off and stood his ground. “It is my business.”

 

Guy number one rolled his eyes. “This little shit is bullying my little brother.”

 

This was news to Hwiyoung and he didn't believe a word of it. “I think you need to get your facts straight. My brother doesn't bully anybody.”

 

“Oh, Chani’s your brother?” Guy number one sneered. “Move kid,” he then tried this time to move Hwiyoung but was shrugged off and shoved back. “You little shit!”

 

Hwiyoung would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. The two guys before him were much bigger than him and Chani and they looked as if they wouldn't hesitate to fight them both. But Hwiyoung was training to become a professional which made him confident to stand up for himself and his little brother.

 

Just as the guy made to rush at Hwiyoung, Chani yelled. “Tell your stupid little brother to stop talking about my parents. He’s the asshole bully not me!” Chani then turned to Hwiyoung. “I couldn't handle it any more so I punched him in the face after school the other day.”

 

“Chani, seriously?” Asked Hwiyoung a little annoyed. He had heard something about Chani and another kid having a heated discussion maybe a week or so ago but that was it. And he always told Chani to go to him if ever he had trouble at school.

 

“See hero. You’re little brother is nothing but a spoilt shit who thinks he can get away with anything.” Guy number one said.

 

Then he launched himself at Hwiyoung unexpectedly but Hwiyoungs reflexes were too quick and he struck upwards so fast with his fist that the the guy didn't get a chance to stop before he crumpled to the ground in a heap, Hwiyoung having connected him right in the jaw.

 

“Dammit!” Hwiyoung yelled. He hated having to defend himself outside of the ring. But he turned to guy number two and waited at the ready, his fists raised.

 

“Look kid, I only drove the car ok,” guy number two said and leaned down to help his dazed friend.

 

And then another car pulled up in front of the two jerks’ car and Rowoon shot out looking mortified and handsome as ever!

 

“Crap!” Hwiyoung hissed and turned to Chani angrily. “Why didn't you tell me about this before?” He asked but before Chani could respond Rowoon yelled.

 

“Hwiyoung! What are you doing?”

 

“Appa don’t blame Hwiyoung - ” Chani tried, but Rowoon cut him off.

 

“You be quiet and both of you get into the car now!” Rowoon demanded.

 

Hwiyoung sighed but done as he was told, climbing into the back seat. He was angry now. Not only did he just hit somebody out side of the the ring but his Appa had stumbled upon the aftermath which made it look really bad for him. And to rub salt on the wound, Rowoon was now apologising to the two jerks, Hwiyoung swore he even signed an autograph!! His Charming smile probably won them over.

 

“Hwiyoung -” Chani started from the front passenger seat but Hwiyoung cut him off.

 

“How stupid are you Chani? I told you to tell me if you were having trouble at school!” Hwiyoung spat and right away he felt guilty because his brothers bottom lip trembled and he turned to face the front.

 

When Rowoon did get into the car he turned to Hwiyoung angrily. “I didn’t want you to train in kick-boxing to go fighting around the streets!”

 

“Appa -” Hwiyoung tried to defend his actions.

 

“Quiet! As soon as we get home you both go straight to your rooms until your dad an I are ready to speak to you,” Rowoon demanded firmly.

 

Hwiyoung didn't argue. He knew that he would eventually get to say his piece about what happened, but that never stopped the anger. When they came to their house, Rowoon drove the car to the drive way where another large gate stood, this one having its own key pad, where he dialled the pin and drove though to the large garage down the long driveway, the gates having closed automatically behind them.

 

Hwiyoung wasted no time in grabbing his bag and storming into the house and up to his bedroom where he slammed the door and chucked his bag across the room. He went and sat on his bed, taking in deep breaths to calm himself, and after five minutes he was calm.

 

He fell back onto his pillow, now thinking clearly, he remember how he had spoken to Chani and the hurt on his little brothers face.

 

“I’m such a dick!” Hwiyoung said and slid himself off his bed and made his way slowly to Chani’s room and knocked on the door. He heard Chani’s soft reply to enter and so let himself into the room and closed the door.

 

“What do you want?” Chani mumbled grumpily. He was sitting at his desk drawing on a piece of paper.

 

Hwiyoung sighed. He walked over to Chani and draped his arms over the younger boys shoulders and squeezed him tight. “I’m sorry I spoke to you that way Chani.”

 

There was no response, and Hwiyoung knew Chani was trying not to cry so he just stayed hugging him until his little brother chose to move which he didn't, just sitting there in the comfort of his big brothers arms. And then there was a knock on the door, but neither of the boys moved when Chani called for them to enter.

 

Rowoon opened the door. “Can you both please come down to the living room,” he said and pulled the door closed again.

 

Hwiyoung stood up right. And placed his hands on either side of Chani’s shoulders and gave them a squeeze. “If somebody is making you feel uncomfortable at school, or anywhere for that matter, I want you to tell me, ok,” he said softly. “I’m not your big brother for nothing.”

 

Chani nodded and then turned in his chair and wrapped his arms around Hwiyoungs waist. Hwiyoung smiled and ruffled Chani’s hair.

 

“Come on. Let’s go and see what my punishment is.”

 

Chani laughed a little and let Hwiyoung pull him off his chair and all the way downstairs to the living room where they both sat on the couch.

 

Rowoon sat on one of the single recliners and Youngbin sat on its arm.

 

“What happened today boys?” Asked Youngbin softly.

 

Hwiyoung nudged Chani who then spoke up.

 

“Those two guys pulled over and started threatening me so Hwiyoung defended me,” Chani said bluntly.

 

“Why did they threaten you Chani?” Rowoon then inquired, shifting to rest an arm over Youngbin’s leg.

 

Chani then lowered his gaze to the ground and so Hwiyoung spoke for him.

 

“One of the guys little brother has been bullying Chani at school so Chani hit him,” Hwiyoung explained.

 

Youngbin's eyes widened in shock. “Chani! Nothing gives you the right to hit another person!”

 

Chani looked up at both his parents. “He was talking about you both! He called you fags! And that’s not the worst thing he’s said! He’s been doing it for a long time now and I just couldn't take it anymore!”

 

“Chani, calm down,” said Rowoon. “When did you hit him?”

 

“The day Hwiyoung went to the movies with Taeyang hyung. I just finished dance practice and was about to walk out of the school gate when him and his stupid friends came up behind me and started calling you guys names so I hit him. Taeyang hyung saw it happen and stopped them from beating me up. That's why he gave me a ride home that day. I made him promise not to tell you guys because I didn't want any trouble.”

 

Rowoon looked up at Youngbin. “I think we need to call Taeyang.”

 

Chani sat up straight. “Your not going to get him fired are you?”

 

“Of course not.” Rowoon assured him. “I just want to speak to him about what has happened.”

 

“Chani, can you give me his number please?” Asked Youngbin with his phone out and ready.

 

Chani looked very reluctant as he read out Taeyang's number to his dad who then left the room to speak.

 

Rowoon then leaned forward in his chair. “Was it self defence Hwiyoung?”

 

Hwiyoung looked his Appa in the eye and nodded. “Appa you know I wouldn’t do something like that intentionally.”

 

Rowoon nodded. “I believe you, son.”

 

Not long after, Youngbin returned to the living room and sat back on the arm of the recliner that Rowoon still occupied and rested an arm across his shoulders.

 

Hwiyoungs heart started pounding, though he didn’t hear everything that was said, the words _Taeyang, worried_ and _asap_ , were enough to send his mind into a frenzy. That had to have meant that Taeyang was going to show up today, right?

 

“Taeyang coming?” He couldn’t stop himself, and he could literal feel Chani’s incredulous stare boring into the side of his face. Hwiyoung almost burst out laughing when he did look at Chani. “What?”

 

“Is that really all you can think about?” Asked Chani so that only Hwiyoung could hear him.

 

“No,” replied Hwiyoung.

 

“Just admit your gay for him,” said Chani.

 

“I’m not gay,” Hwiyoung mumbled.

 

Chani scoffed. “But you are for him.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Hwiyoung!” Youngbin cut in. “Don't talk to your brother like that.”

 

“Chani keeps calling me gay!” Hwiyoung whined.

 

“You are gay!”

 

“Chani!” Rowoon and Youngbin said in unison.

 

The buzzer sounded for the front gate and Hwiyoungs heart started thumping.

 

“Your boyfriend is here,” said Chani low enough so their parents couldn't hear and then dodged Hwiyoungs swinging palm as he slipped off of the couch and made his way to the intercom to open the gate.

 

Soon, Chani returned with Taeyang behind him, and when Hwiyoung caught Chani’s eyes, his little brother was smiling, wiggling his eyebrows up and down at him. Hwiyoung rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“Taeyang-ssi. Thank you so much for coming,” said Youngbin and then turned to Hwiyoung and Chani. “Boys could you let us have a word with Taeyang in private.”

 

Both boys did as they were told and Hwiyoung stood from the couch, having to pass Taeyang on his way out of the living room.

 

Taeyang turned and gave him a sweet smile. “Hey Hwiyoung.”

 

Hwiyoung smiled back shyly. “Hey Taeyang.”

 

In the kitchen, Chani stood with a raised eyebrow. “Why are you lying to yourself?”

 

“What do you mean?” Hwiyoung asked.

 

Chani let out a _this is getting so old_ kind of moan. “You know what I mean. Hwiyoung, it’s ok to be gay.”

 

“Ssh!” Hwiyoung hissed. “I’m not gay Chani. Being gay means you like guys. I don’t like guys. I’m not attracted to any guys,” he explained desperately. And it was true. There was no guy in the world that he could say he thought was good looking with out grossing himself out.

 

...Except Taeyang.

 

But of course he wasn't about to say that to Chani.

 

“Keep telling yourself that,” said Chani and went to the fridge. “Want a drink.”

 

“Milk,” said Hwiyoung.

 

Both boys sat at the kitchen counter, Hwiyoung with his glass of milk and Chani with his can of soda. Both boys unintentionally trying to hear the conversation going on between their parents and Taeyang. Unfortunately all they could hear was muffled voices.

Hwiyoung glanced sideways at his little brother. He was always the smaller of the two but his personality was so big and bright. How could any one want to hurt him. Hwiyoung felt a sadness wash over him when he thought about Chani getting bullied, but then a swell of pride knowing that Chani had stood up for himself and hit the boy. Not that Hwiyoung would condone violence, but if Chani hit the kid there was a reason for it. Chani wouldn't just go hitting for now reason.

 

“Chani why didn’t you tell me about that kid bullying you?” Asked Hwiyoung.

 

“Because you would have ended up in a fight. I don't want you to get into trouble for fighting,” Chani replied, swivelling on his stool.

 

“Chani, if it comes to that then so be it. I’ll fight anyone for you ok. I don't want you to think your alone in anything. Don’t keep things like this from me any more ok,” said Hwiyoung. It wasn’t uncommon for him and Chani to have heart to hearts. Chani may have been a little brat most of the time but he was still the baby brother and Hwiyoung knew for a fact that Chani looked up to him and Chani wasn't afraid to admit it.

 

Chani nodded. “Thanks Hwiyoung. And I’m sorry you had to fight that guy today. But you gotta admit that hit you laid on him was so sweet!”

 

Hwiyoung let out a breathy laugh. Chani really was his number one fan and Hwiyoung couldn't shut down his excitement. “I bet they’ll think twice before they mess with us again.”

 

“Yeah otherwise they will be in for another whooping!”

 

Both boys laughed happily until they heard their Appa call out to them. They stood and made their way back to the living room where Hwiyoung quickly scanned the situation. Youngbin stood with a soft fatherly expression, Rowoon, still in the recliner, was open and welcoming in his demeanour and Taeyang was smiling as he sat on the other recliner. Their talk must have went well.

 

After their parents explained to them everything that was discussed, they laid down a few rules. Chani was to immediately tell someone if he was being bullied, and if it was Hwiyoung or Taeyang that he told then they had to immediately tell them or report it to the principal. For the next week, Youngbin would pick them up from school to avoid any run ins with the two guys from earlier. Both parents were going to organise an appointment to speak with the principal about he whole situation.

 

Hwiyoung internally groaned at that. He hated when his Appa came to the school, because then every one would suddenly be his friend and act super nice and then they’d all ask his Appa for an autograph and a picture and it was all just soo annoying. Chani loved it though. He would always be there telling everyone what tv shows his Appa had acted in and that he went to Paris with him once when he had to do a runway show. Hwiyoung and Youngbin would always be off to the side cringing. Well Hwiyoung was. Youngbin always watched on with such adoration.

 

“Well now that that's sorted,” said Youngbin, clapping his hands together, “I’m going to the grocery store to get stuff for dinner. Anybody want to join?”

 

Both Rowoon and Chani volunteered to go.

 

“Taeyang, you’re more than welcome to stay for dinner,” Youngbin offered.

 

Taeyang smiled wide and nodded. “But I will go home to shower. What time should I come back?”

 

Youngbin added up all the timing in his head. “Be back here at around 6.”

 

Hwiyoung and Taeyang were the last ones in the living room as they watched Rowoon back hug Youngbin and walk him out of the living room with Chani asking continuously if they could take him to pick up one of his friends to stay for the weekend.

 

Hwiyoung suddenly felt a warm hand on his own and looked to find Taeyang holding it up to look at his knuckles. When Hwiyoung looked himself he noticed the slight bruising.

 

“It doesn't hurt,” he assured Taeyang.

 

“I was worried when your dad told me you was in a fight,” said Taeyang with soft eyes.

 

“Don’t be worried. I can handle myself. And plus they were trying to get to Chani so I had to do it.”

 

Taeyang gave an understanding nod and let Hwiyoung have his hand back. “Well, I better get going.”

Hwiyoung, with out even thinking, reached out and grabbed Taeyang’s hand to stop him from walking away. And then he realised he had no idea what he was going to say. Damn his stupid quick reflexes!

 

Taeyang waited expectantly for Hwiyoung to say something but all Hwiyoung could do was stare at him. His beautiful eyes, his full lips, his cheekbones, his jawline, his olive skin. Hwiyoung took in everything. At some point, Taeyang had entwined their fingers.

 

“You don't have to go home to shower,” Hwiyoung found himself saying.

 

Taeyang smiled. “Yes I do silly. I just came from the dance studio.”

 

“No, I mean, You could shower here. I have clothes that will fit you.” Hwiyoung explained.

 

Taeyang flashed one of his sunshine smiles. He leaned in so close to Hwiyoung that he could feel his breath on his ear and said in a hushed tone. “I would love to wear your clothes, but I don't think your parents would approve of me staying when I could easily just go back to my place and wash up.”

 

Hwiyoung turned his own head slightly towards Taeyang’s becoming aware of how close his mouth was. “Maybe they don't have to know...”

 

“Know what exactly?” Taeyang asked, coming impossibly closer.

 

All Hwiyoung had to do was move an inch to his left and their lips would touch. God how he wanted to do it, wanted to know how Taeyang’s lips would feel on his. All of what his dad had said about not letting his feelings for Taeyang over come him had just flew out the window.

 

Screw everything!

 

In one swift movement, Hwiyoung pulled Taeyang directly in front of him and closed the gap between their mouths. Taeyang must have anticipated because both his arms wrapped immediately around Hwiyoungs neck and he kissed his him back, opening his mouth against Hwiyoungs and letting the younger boys tongue slip in against his own.

 

Taeyangs mouth was everything Hwiyoung could ever imagine and more. Soft yet firm, so warm and natural against his own. He couldn’t get enough of it, just wanting to taste every inch.

 

And then the sound of his Appa’s voice singing through the house pulled them apart completely. For a few seconds Hwiyoung didn't know what to do, he looked around like maniac, fearing he had just gotten caught, but then realised it was still only him and Taeyang in the living room.

 

Hwiyoung then looked at Taeyang. He was even more beautiful with his lips swollen and his hair messy.

 

“Please...wait right there,” said Hwiyoung and left the living room in search of his Appa. He found him through the kitchen by the door that lead to the garage.

 

“Did you want anything form the shops?” Asked Rowoon.

 

“No thank you Appa,” said Hwiyoung and just stood there staring, his mid clearly on what had just happened.

 

“You okay, Hwiyoung?”

 

Hwiyoung faked a smile and nodded. Rowoon smiled back at him then disappeared behind the door. Hwiyoung let out a relieved breath and then bolted back into the living room where Taeyang stood in the same spot he had left him.

 

“Hwiyoung I should go,” said Taeyang.

 

With a disappointed sigh Hwiyoung nodded.

 

“But don't worry. I’ll be back for dinner ok,” Taeyang assured him.

 

“Ok.”

 

Taeyang walked slowly past Hwiyoung, both boys not taking their eyes of each other.

 

“See you at dinner?”

 

Hwiyoung nodded.

 

“Bye Hwiyoung.”

 

“Bye Taeyang.”

 

Hwiyoung was sure to open the gate for Taeyang after he left the house, and then he went and flopped down onto the couch.

 

What ever the hell just happened, Hwiyoung enjoyed the shit out of it. He had kissed Taeyang! After days of questioning himself he finally let himself go. And the best part, Taeyang kissed him back. It was a bit nerve racking though because now he didn't know what to do. What happens after you kiss a guy who is pretty much a teacher at your school? Obviously you keep it a dirty great secret and make sure your little brother doesn't find out. And then you try to work out where the hell you go from here. All he was sure about at the moment was that Chani was 100 percent correct.

 

Hwiyoung was definitely gay for Taeyang.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG Hwiyoung you naughty boy! LOL
> 
> See you soon for Chapter 5!!!
> 
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwiyoung is happy with the decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a whole bunch of domestic fluffiness
> 
> A new minor character who I love sooooo much!!! and mentions of another of my fav ships
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Again, sorry for any bad grammar

Hwiyoung just sort of floated around that evening. He was on cloud nine with no intentions of coming back down. He could still feel Taeyangs lips on his, the taste of his tongue, the warmth of his breath. It was something he was never going to forget. And the fact that Taeyang would be back that evening for dinner was so damn nerve wracking but extremely exciting at the same time. Hwiyoung was curious as to how Taeyang would act around his family knowing that a line had been crossed between the two.

 

Chani had been aware of the change in Hwiyoungs demeanour, but with the addition of his friend Chanwoo to the household for the weekend, the boy wasn’t as interested as he usually was which, to Hwiyoung, was a good thing.

 

When dinner was almost ready, Hwiyoung was asked by Youngbin to set out the dining table. He done so with a dreamy smile on his face, and this was something that Youngbin had picked up on. Hwiyoung was in the middle of placing the silver ware around the large round table when he looked up and found his Dad watching him from the large archway that separated the dining room from the entrance hall.

 

“Everything alright, dad?” Asked Hwiyoung.

 

“Everything is fine. I was just wondering why my oldest son has a love struck smile on his face while he sets the dining table, that’s all,” said Youngbin.

 

That definitely wiped the smile from Hwiyoungs face and cause him to blush beet red.

 

“What are you uh-what are you t-talking about?” Asked Hwiyoung completely caught off guard.

 

Before Youngbin could say anything more, Rowoon rushed by, decked out in a frilly pink apron and matching oven mitts, with a dish of something that smelt amazing.

 

“Hwiyoungie, make room, I still have four more dishes to bring out,” he said and placed the first dish down.

 

“Appa, why do you wear that apron?” Asked Hwiyoung.

 

Rowoon looked at Hwiyoung as if the answer was obvious. “It was your grand mothers. And the colour suits me.” He turned to Youngbin and smiled adoringly. “Will you help me with the other dishes please, baby?”

 

Youngbin smiled back and held his arms out to wrap around Rowoons waist when the taller man was close enough to him. They shared a kiss and then a smile and then another kiss before disappearing into the kitchen and just like that, the attention was turned away from Hwiyoung. Thank god for that.

 

After he made enough space for the rest of his Appa’s dishes, Hwiyoung hurried up to his bedroom to pick out an outfit for dinner, not that dinner at home was cause for a nice outfit, but Taeyang sure was.

 

After Hwiyoung showered, he stood in front of his wardrobe mirror with only a towel on. What to wear? He didn't want dress too fancy and look like he was trying too hard, but he didn't want to look too plain.

 

After some deliberation, Hwiyoung decided on a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Both pairs of clothing hugged him nicely. He left his dark hair towel dried and flicked to one side. He looked good, not over dressed nor underdressed. After putting on a pair of shoes he made his way back down to the dining room where Chani, Chanwoo and, to Hwiyoungs absolute delight, Taeyang stood together chatting.

 

Taeyang looked great! He was dressed in a loose dark blue button up shirt and a pair of tight black jeans with black boots. His dark hair fell as usual, feather-like over his eye brows.

 

When Chani noticed Hwiyoung, he did a double take, looking at Taeynag, then to Hwiyoung, then back to Taeynag, before saying, “Are you two going on a date or something?”

 

“Why?” Asked Hwiyoung.

 

“Because you’re both dressed to the nines,” said Chani.

 

Taeyang sighed, smiling. “Don’t be silly, Chani.”

 

“I was only joking Hyung,” Chani stated playfully, though Hwiyoung knew that if it was only him and Chani in the room, Chani wouldn't have let up that easily.

 

When Chani went back to talking to Chanwoo, Hwiyoung and Taeyang locked gazes, Taeyang giving him a wink and Hwiyoung giving a shy smile. He knew that there probably wasn't going to be any close interaction with Taeyang during dinner with the family close by.

 

Hwiyoung sat on the seat closest to him and the three others followed suit. Of course Taeyang sat next to Hwiyoung, on his left side (Chani eyed this suspiciously), Chani sat on the other side of Taeyang and Chanwoo next to him.

 

The chatting continued for a bit while they waited for Rowoon and Youngbin, and when the two finally did show from the kitchen, it was all cute giggles and cuddles and neck kisses.

 

“Appa! Dad! Come on!” Chani yelled covering his eyes. Chanwoo tried to hide his smile. “You have visitors for goodness sake!”

 

“Yeah, that’s even a bit much for me guys,” said Hwiyoung with a laugh.

 

Rowoon and Youngbin broke apart, both blushing after realising that their main guest had arrived.

 

“Taeyang!” Said Youngbin, smoothing his clothes and patting his hair. Taeyang smiled brightly and waved. “I didn't realise you were here.” He looked up at Rowoon who looked at him and both tried not to giggle.

 

Chani was different to Hwiyoung. In the way that they saw their parents affection to ward each other. Hwiyoung loved that they were so open about it, but Chani just wished that they would keep it behind closed doors every now and then.

 

Hwiyoung couldn't help but turn to Taeyang and watch his reaction. He smiled as if Rowoon and Youngbin were the most adorable couple on the planet and then he turned to Hwiyoung, his smile not fading. Hwiyoung couldn't help but return the smile.

 

“Honestly guys,” Chani whined, “I don't know why you can’t just keep it in the bedroom.”

 

“You think your parents are bad,” Chanwoo piped up, leaning toward Chani, “You should see my brother and his boyfriend-”

 

“Wait, Yunhyeong is gay?” Chani cut in curiously. “Who’s his boyfriend?”

 

“Wow, seriously, Chani, how could you not tell? He’s been dating a guy named Hanbin. He’s cool and all but I just wish they’d tone down all the lovey dovey stuff.” Chanwoo explained.

 

“Not a conversation for the table boys,” said Rowoon as he started to dish out food.

 

Chani was about to protest but a stern look from Youngbin shut him down and instead he and Chanwoo talked quietly amongst themselves.

 

For the first few minutes after dinner had officially started, everyone ate in comfortable silence. Hwiyoung watched as his Dad and Appa shared cute glances, obviously playing with each others feet under the table. They were so cute, and even though Hwiyoung would sometimes call them out on there over-affection for each other, he loved that they were that way.

 

When Hwiyoung stole a glance at Taeyang, he was also watching Rowoon and Youngbin, smiling fondly.

 

“Excuse me Youngbin.” Taeyang suddenly spoke.

 

Youngbin smiled, “Yes Taeyang?”

 

“I’m just curious as to how long you were a dancer for?” Asked Taeyang.

 

Youngbin looked surprised at the question but answered it none the less. “As far back as I can remember. Before Chani was born. I always loved to dance.”

 

“Chani does take after you then,” said Taeyang.

 

“Dad can still dance great, Taeyang hyung, you should see him,” Chani stated proudly. “He got so much swag.”

 

“I’d love to see you dance some day, Youngbin.” Said Taeyang.

 

Just as Hwiyoung was feeling left out of the conversation, he felt the tip of Taeyangs shoe rub up and down the underside of his leg. He smiled to himself and kept eating as he listened to Taeyang talk to his dad.

 

“Dad, let’s show him one of our routines after dinner!” Chani suggested excitedly.

 

Taeyang then looked at Youngbin with doe eyes. “Please,” he said.

 

“I’m in a mood to see you dance, babe,” said Rowoon as he stuffed his face with a whole bunch of fried chicken.

 

“Come on Mr. Kim, I love your style.” Chanwoo piped up.

 

Youngbin looked around the table, clearly with no excuse to say no. His eyes landed on Hwiyoung, “And what about you son? Would you like to see your dear old dad dance?”

 

Hwiyoung had watched his dad dance many a time and he really enjoyed it. He thought that it was a shame that Youngbin wasn’t still dancing.

 

“Of course I do, dad.” Hwiyoung smiled.

 

Taeyang bounce in his chair excitedly and it was one of the cutest damn things Hwiyoung had ever seen.

 

“Okay, fine, but we are going to finish dinner and dessert first. And then Chani and Chanwoo can do the dishes, that will give me a enough time for the food to settle.” Youngbin concluded and went back to his dinner.

 

And so did everyone else. They enjoyed all of Rowoons delicious food and then Youngbins dessert, they talked and laughed, Hwiyoung and Taeyangs legs rested against each other under the table, Chani and Chanwoo made everyone laugh with their impression of their school teachers. It was an all around pleasant dinner.

 

When dinner was done, Hwiyoung volunteered to stack the dishes on the sink, ready for Chani and Chanwoo to clean. Taeyang was quick to help, and they found themselves alone for the first time that night.

 

“You’re Appa cooks amazing food!” Said Taeyang as he came in with the last few plates and utensils.

 

Hwiyoung turned and smiled. As much as he wanted to just grab Taeyang and kiss him again, he couldn’t risk his parents or Chani walking in on them, and he had a feeling Taeyang felt the exact same way.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

 

Taeyang came over to where Hwiyoung stood by the sink and placed the plates onto the rest of the stack. “Chani and Chanwoo are going to have fun with this,” he laughed at the huge pile of dishes.

 

Hwiyoung smiled. He really had nothing to say because all he could do was stare at Taeyang. How could a man be so damn beautiful. He had the perfect smile, the perfect skin, the perfect hair! Hwiyoung could only imagine the body beneath his clothing, and those lips! How Hwiyoung wanted to kiss them again, remembered the feel of them on his own.

 

“Hwiyoung-” Hwiyoung was snapped from his thoughts by his Appa entering the kitchen, “-your dad wants you and Taeyang in the studio,” he said as he fiddled with something in his hands. He reached up into one of the cupboards and pulled out batteries. “Here, take this with you. Tell him I’m helping Chani and Chanwoo with the dishes then we’ll join. CHANI! CHANWOO! YOU BOYS AREN’T GETTING OUT OF THIS!”

 

Hwiyoung smiled and shook his head. He took what turned out to be a remote control form his Appa and motioned for Taeyang to follow him through to the main entrance hall and around behind the stairs where there was a door that opened into Chani’s, previously Youngbins, dance studio.

 

Taeyang walked in with his mouth hung opened. “This is amazing!”

 

The studio was indeed amazing. Not as big as the schools studio but much more expensive. Rowoon had it made for Youngbin years ago. The floor was dark wood, the wall to the left as you walk into the studio was all mirror, the wall opposite was lined with trophies and photos both of Hwiyoung and Chani during performances or matches, on the back wall in the far right corner was a huge sound system, a couch and a few arm chairs lined the back wall, and the walls themselves were a light blue colour. The room was lit well and there was even a disco ball that hung from the centre of the high up ceiling.

 

“Hwiyoung, did your Appa give you the remote?” Asked Youngbin. He was standing by the sound system looking at his phone.

 

Hwiyoung walked over and handed him the remote and went and sat on the couch.

 

“Taeyang, while Chani is doing the dishes, did you want to work out a short routine?”

 

Taeyang turned to Youngbin and smile brightly and nodding vigorously.

 

Hwiyoung watched on as his dad and Taeyang worked on a routine to the Michael Jackson hit _The way you make me feel._ the sequence of moves that they had come up only went for about 30 seconds so far but it was already looking good.

 

Taeyang looked _really_ good.

 

His shirt clung to him, depending on which direction he stepped or if he twirled, his hair flowed and flicked in every direction, even his face expressed his movements. Compared to Taeyangs flare and flashy style, Youngbins was more underground hip-hop, but the two styles gelled really well.

 

Hwiyoung thoroughly enjoyed watching the performance come together and by the time Rowoon, Chani and Chanwoo joined them, they had perfected that 30 seconds of the routine. It didn't take Chani long at all to catch on either and in half an hour they were ready for a run through with the music.

 

Rowoon got comfortable beside Hwiyoung and Chanwoo sat in one of the arm chairs. Then, the three dancers ran the routine with out a single mistake.

 

Hwiyoung couldn't take his eyes off Taeyang. When he danced it was as if nothing in the world existed to him. He was so passionate and put 100% into every move he made. Not to mention Hwiyoung was hypnotised by the way his body rolled during certain movements and the way he gritted his teeth for other moves.

 

When they did hit the final move, Rowoon jumped up and started clapping as he ran over to Youngbin and wrapped him up into a tight hug, lifting him and spinning him around. Taeyang smiled at them and made his way take Rowoons place on the couch beside Hwiyoung. He was puffing a little but not drop of sweat could be seen.

 

“Your parents are so cute,” said Taeyang as he watched their cuteness unfold. “You’re so lucky Hwiyoung, too have two fathers that care so much about you and your brother.”

 

Hwiyoung thought it was a coincidence that Taeyang though the exact same way as he did about his parents. He did think himself very lucky. Yes he lived a very privileged life, but he was safe, secure and was taught well. He never took anything for granted and he had respect for himself and others. All because he had two great fathers.

 

Hwiyoung smiled. “I am lucky.”

 

Taeyang suddenly rested his arm over Hwiyoungs shoulder, causing him to stiffen a little in the presence of his family, especially Chani, but the boy was too busy trying to show Rowoon and Chanwoo a couple of dance moves while Youngbin watched on laughing.

 

Taeyang leaned in close to Hwiyoungs ear and whispered, “I’m lucky too,” and then he stood and went back over to help Chani work on Rowoon and Chanwoo’s dance moves.

 

Hwiyoung knew he was blushing. He was just glad that nobody was close enough to him to have noticed. He would have sat there for what was probably another hour while Chani and Youngbin ran Taeyang through the few dances they had come up with before Youngbin called it a night and everybody vacated the dance studio and congregated in the entrance hall.

 

“Taeyang, thank you so much for joining us tonight, we really enjoy your company,” said Youngbin. He stood with his arm around Rowoons waist, holding the taller mans hand as it rested on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you so much for having me again,” Taeyang responded politely with a bow. “I will see you all again soon.”

 

“Good night hyung,” said Chani, “See you on Monday.”

 

“Goodnight Chani.” Said Taeyang.

 

Chani pulled Chanwoo up stairs. Hwiyoung knew that the two boys were in for a night of gaming.

 

Rowoon let out a yawn and stretched. “I’m going to get ready for bed. You coming, Youngbinie?”

 

Youngbin nodded and lead the way to the stair case. “Hwiyoung you will let Taeyang out won't you.”

 

“Sure Dad. Goodnight guys,” Hwiyoung called.

 

“Love you son,” said Rowoon.

 

Hwiyoung stood quietly for a few seconds before he looked at Taeyang, his heart starting to beat a little faster. “I’ll walk you to your car.”

 

Hwiyoung took him out through the garage and through the big gate, figuring it was easier to let him self back in with the pin code, and walked Taeyang up to his car, but not so close to the front gate, knowing that there was a camera that faced out to the footpath.

 

“Tell your parents I said thanks again for having me for dinner,” said Taeyang softly.

 

Hwiyoung smiled and nodded.

 

“Maybe be one day you can eat me out again-OH GOD! I mean you and me can eat out again,” Taeyang lifted both hands to his face.

 

Hwiyoung laughed though he felt himself blushing at what Taeyang had just said and without thinking he reached out and pulled Taeyangs hands away from his face. Taeyang then laced his fingers with Hwiyoungs and they stood there smiling at each other.

 

“I feel like this is so wrong,” whispered Taeyang suddenly, looking down to the ground.

 

“Me too,” Hwiyoung agreed in a softly, “but I don't want it to stop.”

 

“I know what you mean,” said Taeyang and pulled Hwiyoung in and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I don’t know what it is you’re doing to me Hwiyoung. The moment I saw you at the top of your stairs, it was like, I don't know, fireworks in my chest.”

 

Hwiyoung smiled. “You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a weirdo.”

 

Taeyang burst out laughing and pushed him away, but Hwiyoung immediately pulled him back into a hug and that’s how they stayed, wrapped up in each other, still and silent. As he took in the scent of Taeyangs hair, Hwiyoung had a thought, it was a long shot and it gave him butterflies just thinking about the response he may get.

 

Taking a deep breath, he pulled back and asked, “Taeyang, do you think we could date in secret?”

 

There was a moment where Taeyang said nothing, didn't even move as he studied Hwiyoungs face and Hwiyoung thought that he just ruined their moment, but then Taeyang pulled Hwiyoung back in even tighter.

 

“I’m going to hell for this,” he said, taking a deep breath of his own and then pulling back to look Hwiyoung in the eyes. “I’d love to be your secret boyfriend.”

 

Hwiyoungs heart started pounding and he felt his stomach do a whole bunch of flips as he smiled like a maniac. He leaned in and met Taeyangs lips with his own and when the action was reciprocated he smiled into the kiss and brought his hands up to run through Taeyangs hair as he tasted every inch of Taeyangs mouth. Before the kiss could get any more heated, Taeyang broke it off and took a breath.

 

“I really should get going,” Taeyang said and took Hwiyoung by the hands, bringing them up and kissing each one.

 

Hwiyoung brushed his fingertips along Taeyangs jawline and leaned in, giving one last quick peck on the lips.

 

“Hwiyoung, I don’t want to leave you,” Taeyang whined and squeezed Hwiyoungs hands.

 

“What if...” Hwiyoung thought for a moment, “What if I ask Appa or dad to take me to the mall tomorrow and you can pick me up around back and, I don't know, maybe we can do something, uh, in secret of course,” he suggested.

 

There was a glimmer in Taeyangs eye. “What time did you want me to pick you up,” he smiled eagerly.

 

“Uh...12?”

 

“12 is good.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Taeyang finally let go of Hwiyoungs hands and backed up to his car. “Bye, Hwiyoung”

 

“Bye, Taeyang.”

 

Hwiyoung watched and waved as Taeyang drove away. There was no denying now that Chani was absolutely, positively 100 percent right, and that he was totally gay. Only for Taeyang that is. But to be lucky enough to have the man want to be with him was overwhelming. He was so elated that when he got up to his bedroom, he lay on his bed, eyes wide and just stare at the ceiling, all thought of Taeyang rushing though his mind. And after what seemed like hours, only turning out to be half hour at the most, he got a message on his phone.

 

TY, 11;57pm:

_Goodnight Hwiyoungie xoxoxoxoxox_

 

HY, 11:57pm:

_See you tomorrow Taeyangie. Goodnight xxxxxxxooooooo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Boyfriends!!!!!
> 
> I couldn't keep them apart any longer!
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next where there will be a little bit of DRAMA!!!
> 
> see you then xoxoxoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice day with his secret boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while. sorry bout that :(   
> but here is then next cute ass chapter :)))) hope you like!

Of course when Hwiyoung asked his parents if he could go to the mall the next morning they told him Chani had to go with him, which meant Chanwoo would join as well. He should have expected it though. It was annoying sometimes having a famous dad. Though most people didn't really bother about Chani and Hwiyoung when they were out and about without Rowoon, there were a few times where one of the boys photos were published in the local paper without them even realising it until they went to school and was shown by their peers. It would be forgotten soon enough though. Neither of them were really worried, but their dad took precaution anyway.

 

Never the less, Hwiyoung would go to the mall with his little brother and Chanwoo. He would have to figure out a way to sneak away from them to go meet Taeyang when the time came. Or maybe he didn't need to sneak. Hwiyoung knew that Chani could be a brat most of the time but he did have Hwiyoungs back. Maybe Hwiyoung could tell him the truth about Taeyang. It would mean he would have to face Chani’s _I told you so_ ’s, but Hwiyoung had no doubt that Chani would be nothing but supportive of him.

 

Hwiyoung would cross that bridge when he came to it, which would probably be in less than 20 minutes as he was in the car with his dad while they waited for Chani and Chanwoo. It was 11.45am when a messaged buzzed through Hwiyoungs phone.

 

Hwiyoung stiffened automatically and glanced sideways at his dad. For some silly reason he was paranoid that Youngbin knew exactly who it was, but Youngbin was preoccupied with watching Rowoon and Chani exchange goodbye hugs at the front of the car with the most fond expression.

 

Hwiyoung took the opportunity to read the message.

 

TY, 11:45am

_Leaving my place now. Can't wait to see you!!xx_

 

Hwiyoung smiled as he felt butterflies.

 

HY, 11:46am

_I’m in the car ready to leave. I’ll let you know as soon as I get there x_

 

Now, Rowoon was at the drivers window talking to Youngbin. Hwiyoung rolled his eyes at their super duper sweet interaction. Any other time he’d admire there cuteness but not when he has to go meet up with his secret boyfriend!

 

Finally, when the younger boys were in the car and Youngbin and Rowoon shared a kiss goodbye (honestly they acted as if they weren’t going to see each other for 7 months), they were finally off to the mall.

 

It was another cloudy day that threatened to rain upon them at any moment, but nothing would dampen Hwiyoungs mood, the thought of seeing Taeyang very soon, too exciting.

It didn't take them long at all to get there. Youngbin pulled up at the front entrance of the mall, making sure to lecture the boys about sticking together, not talking to strangers, eating a good meal, helping the elderly...

 

“Dad! We get it!” Hwiyoung blurted impatiently.

 

Youngbin narrowed his eyes at Hwiyoung. “Watch your attitude young man.”

 

From the backseat, Chani laughed obnoxiously at his older brother and then leaned over to Youngbin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Love you dad, see you later.”

 

“Bye, Chani,” Youngbin replied, his eyes turning to crescents as he smiled at his youngest. “Bye Chanwoo,” then he turned to Hwiyoung. “Be good.”

 

Hwiyoung sighed and leaned over, giving Youngbin a half hug, “Love you dad,” he said in a low hum before climbing out.

 

Those words rang in his head. _Be good_. Yeah Hwiyoung be good while you secretly meet one of the instructing teachers at your school and hide it from your parents because you know for a fact that its soo damn wrong! He was definitely going to hell.

 

The three boys stood and waved as Youngbin drove away. Chani and Chanwoo walk ahead and Hwiyoung took the opportunity to text Taeyang.

 

HY, 12:02pm

_Hey, I’m at the main entrance but Chani and Chanwoo are with me and I don't know how to get away with out them asking questions_

 

...because Hwiyoung knew for a fact that Chani wasn't going to let him off so easily. So much for letting Chani in on his secret boyfriend business. Not that he wouldn’t let him know, just that Hwiyoung felt that this wasn't the right time, and that he was just a coward. He was already a nervous wreck thinking up a plan to get away from his younger brother let alone spilling his guts.

 

His phone buzzed and he quickly read Taeyangs response.

 

TY, 12:03pm

_Don’t panic Hwiyoungie. I’m at the food court. Send the 2 Chans my way so I can greet them first. They won’t suspect a thing I promise xx_

 

Hwiyoung smiled at the message. He looked up to find Chani and Chanwoo up ahead a little but they were waiting for him. He caught up to them.

 

“Why don't you both go to the food court. I just need to go to the book shop,” Hwiyoung fibbed easily.

 

Chani rolled his eyes. Hwiyoung knew that Chani hated the book store, just wasn't up his ally, so he knew that Chani wouldn’t want to follow him.

 

“Fine, just don't be long ok,” he whined and went to walk away but turned back, “did you want anything to eat?”

 

“Uh, sure, get me sushi,” Hwiyoung suggested.

 

He then went to the book shop with no intention of purchasing anything, but instead pulled out his phone, dialling Taeyangs number. After three rings it answered.

 

“ _Hey Hwiyoungie_ ,” Taeyang voice sounded so delightful to Hwiyoungs ears.

 

Hwiyoung let out a sigh, “Hey. So, uh, Chani and Chanwoo went to the food court...”

 

“ _Oh, good. Hold on just let me...no thats not...uhhh...yep, I see them. So, You just give it five minutes then come find us,”_ Taeyang explained. “ _And don’t stress, I'll take care of everything._ ”

 

“Okay. Um...I can't wait to see you,” Hwiyoung mumbled shyly.

 

“ _Aww Hwiyoungie! I can’t wait to see you too,”_ said Taeyang.

 

Hwiyoung smiled before hanging up the phone. He waited a long anxious five minutes before finally making his way to the food court, wondering what exactly Taeyang meant when he said he’d take care of everything.

 

It didn't take long for Hwiyoung to find his brother, only because he was actually looking for Taeyang. He found him across the many tables of buzzing people, on the far wall in a booth, sitting across from Chani and Chanwoo. Taking a breath, he walked over.

 

Chani spotted him first. “Hey, Hwiyoung look who found us!” Chani called when he got close.

 

Hwiyoung looked at Taeyang and his stomach done a whole gymnastics routine. Taeyang looked so good. He had on a loose, pale pink button up shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans. His hair, instead of falling feather like over his eyebrows was parted on the left and flicked over to the right side of his forehand, revealing a set of perfect eyebrows.

 

“Hwiyoung!” Taeyang feigned surprise. “Chani didn't tell me you were here.”

 

“Hey, Taeyang. How are you?” Asked Hwiyoung as he took a seat beside his secret boyfriend.

 

“I’m good. Felt like a day out so I came down to the mall. How bout you?” Said Taeyang so convincingly that Hwiyoung could have thought they never even made a plan too meet.

 

“Oh, I wanted to check the book store, but the book I wanted wasn’t in,” Hwiyoung fake explained.

 

Thankfully Chani didn't seem to catch on at all, too busy comparing something on his phone with Chanwoo’s.

 

“And what are you two boys doing today?” Asked Taeyang to Chani who looked at him and shrugged. “Well did you all want to come with me after we eat?”

 

“Sure,” said Chani only half interested as he went back to looking at Chanwoo’s phone.

 

Hwiyoung looked at Taeyang confused only to receive a wink. He went about eating the sushi that Chani had brought for him, sharing it with Taeyang.

 

“So, uh, where are we going?” Asked Hwiyoung, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

Taeyang smiled sweetly. “Before I tell you, you have to _promise_ to come with.”

 

Hwiyoung shrugged and nodded, “Sure, I promise.”

 

“Okay, great. We’re going to pick a bouquet of flowers for my mother.”

 

“What!” Chani shouted, sounding betrayed. “Flowers! I don't want to pick flowers!”

 

Taeyang looked cut. “But Chani you promised.”

 

“Oh no! Hwiyoung over there promised. I was lied too!” Chani defended himself.

 

Taeyang then turned to Hwiyoung with sad eyes. “You’re still coming aren’t Hwiyoung?”

 

Hwiyoung looked at him then to Chani who urged him with a desperate nod. “Sure, I guess.”

 

Chani then let out a relieved sigh. “Thank god for that. I mean, not that I didn't want to pick flowers with you, Taeyang hyung, I just didn't want to pick flowers in general. And that way Hwiyoung technically won't be alone, so we wouldn't be disobeying dads rules.”

 

Hwiyoung could have slapped his brother for being so blunt, but Taeyang didn't seem to mind at all, and that’s when Hwiyoung realised that this was Taeyangs plan all along.

 

“Are you excited to go pick flowers?” Asked Taeyang teasingly but Hwiyoung knew that there was a different meaning behind his words.

 

“I guess so,” he tried to sound as unenthusiastic as possible.

 

“Come on Hwiyoung, take one for the team,” Chani piped up.

 

Hwiyoung rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

 

It wasn't long before everyone was finished their food. Chani and Chanwoo made plans to go to the arcade so Hwiyoung and Taeyang walked them there. Chani then whined about wanting Hwiyoung and Taeyang to come and play a couple of games with them, so Hwiyoung had to follow suit when Taeyang gave in without a second thought.

 

The first game they played was the basketball game. Chanwoo won that one with Chani coming in second, then Taeyang, then Hwiyoung last. Chani made sure to rub it into Hwiyoung, but he didn't care.

 

The second game was the dance game. Of course it was Chani against Taeyang. Chanwoo and Hwiyoung bet each other there game tickets on who would win, and when Taeyang came off victorious, Hwiyoung took all Chanwoo’s tickets...but then felt bad and gave them back to him.

 

After another half hour of games, Hwiyoung had to admit were fun, Taeyang finally told Chani that he had to go. And surprisingly, Chani waved him off, hardly interested.

 

Hwiyoung got Chani’s attention by slapping his shoulder. “I’ll meet you at the entrance at 4 o’clock, okay.”

 

“Yeah sure, fine, whatever.” Chani replied as he shot zombies on the screen in front of him.

 

Hwiyoung rolled his eyes and turned to Taeyang. “When ever your ready.”

 

Taeyang smiled. He lead the way out of the arcade and through the mall, all the way out to his car where both of them got in.

 

Hwiyoung looked at Taeyang who looked at him. Then at the same time, both leaned over and there lips connected firmly for a brief moment before they pulled back to look at each other again.

 

“I’ve been dying to do that all day,” Taeyang confessed, combing his fingers through the back of Hwiyoung hair.

 

Hwiyoung let out a breathy laugh. “I’ve been dying to be alone with you all day.”

 

Taeyang smiled brightly and leaned over again to pressed his lips back against Hwiyoungs. Hwiyoung kissed him back forcefully, bringing a hand to rest on the back of his neck, opening his mouth to allow Taeyangs tongue access, making sure to taste every inch of his mouth.

 

Then Taeyang pulled away taking a deep breath and adjusted his jeans where Hwiyoung knew an erection had started to grown.

 

It made him nervous.

 

It was the first time he actually thought about it; what it would be like to actually have sex with a male. He had lost his virginity only months ago to a girl he was sure was a virgin herself. It was an awkward disaster to say the least and they kept their affair a secret. So Hwiyoung wasn’t that much of a stranger to sex, but he was most definitely a stranger to sex with the same gender.

 

“You okay?”

 

Hwiyoungs eyes narrowed on Taeyang and he smiled. “Yeah, of course.”

 

“Hwiyoung you can tell me anything okay. If you think this is too fast then let me know. I don’t want you to anything you fell uncomfortable with,” said Taeyang, concern evident in his gaze.

 

Even then, Hwiyoung thought he was the most beautiful human on the planet.

 

“I guess I'm just nervous. I haven’t actually been with another male before.” Hwiyoung admitted shyly.

 

Taeyang smiled at him he reached over and took his hand. “Thank you for being honest. I want you to know that sleeping with you is the last thing on my mind. All I want to do is spend time with you and get to know you. The rest will happen naturally.”

 

Hwiyoung smiled back at him. “You’re perfect.”

 

Taeyang blushed like a tomato. “Stop it Hwiyoungie.”

 

“I don't think I can,” Hwiyoung stated.

 

For the next few hours, Hwiyoungs time with Taeyang consisted of driving around and listening to music. It felt good to be alone with Taeyang in the comfort of his car where nobody could see. Taeyang held Hwiyoungs hand when ever they pulled up at traffic lights or have a dance break in his seat, making Hwiyoung smile adoringly and while they were driving, Hwiyoung rested his hand on Taeyangs thigh.

 

It was a completely new and thrilling experience to be with Taeyang. In contrast to that boring day Hwiyoung so shamefully judged Taeyang in that picture he seen on instagram, being with him now seemed like the most real and honest thing in his world, even though they were technically lying to people. That fact was that they were enjoying each other and that's all that really mattered to them at this point.

 

Taeyang then took them to a cafe on the other side of town where his best friend worked. He liked the cafe because only she knew him on that side of town and he trusted her with his life. Hwiyoung was hesitant to get out of the car but did trust that Taeyang knew what he was doing. They walked close together into the small cosy cafe where the lights were warm, the smell of roasting coffee beans rich in the air. It did feel nice compared to the windy greyness of outside.

 

Taeyang took him toward the back corner and took a seat at a small round table. Hwiyoung sat opposite him.

 

Soon, a beautiful woman with very long platinum silver hair came to them with a pad and pen.

 

“Taeyang! Bout time you came to see me,” the woman smiled. She then turned to Hwiyoung with a slightly confused expression. And then she grinned from ear to ear. “This is Hwiyoung, isn't it?”

 

“Hey Hani. Yes, this is Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung, this is my best friend Hani,” said Taeyang with a fond smile.

 

Hani looked to Hwiyoung then back to Taeyang. “So are you finally finished with that loser?”

 

Taeyang then glared daggers at her. “Really, Hani? I'm trying to make a good first impression and you go talking about that. Really?”

 

“Oh, damn. Sorry Tae,” Hani apologised genuinely and then turned to Hwiyoung. “Hey, it’s great to put a face with the name?”

 

Hwiyoung blushed. Knowing that Taeyang had actually spoken about him to his best friend was flattering to say the least.

 

Hani looked back to Taeyang with approval. “He’s a handsome one. Definitely don't let this one go.”

 

“Hani! You’re embarrassing me! Aren’t you suppose to be taking orders!” Taeyang whined.

 

“Okay fine. A large iced coffee for Taeyang,” Hani scribbled on her pad. “And for the handsome boy,” she looked up expectantly to Hwiyoung.

 

“I’ll have a vanilla and malt milkshake please,” Hwiyoung ordered softly.

 

Hani couldn't contain herself. “Oh, Taeyang he’s so cute!”

 

“Hani! Go away!” Taeyang barked and Hani rushed off giggling. “I’m so sorry about her.”

 

“It’s ok. I think she’s nice, but...Is it safe? I mean her knowing about us?” Asked Hwiyoung a little worried.

 

“Oh, yeah its fine. Hani will take my secrets to the grave,” Taeyang explained and then reached out to rest his hand on Hwiyoungs. “Hopefully we won't be a secret for too long though, huh?”

 

Hwiyoung turned his palm up to hold Taeyangs hand. “After I finish school and become a legal adult. That way my dad and Appa won't have a breakdown about it.”

 

Taeyang laughed out loud. “Hwiyoung they will eventually find out about us, even if we do keep it a secret.”

 

“But, Taeyang, aren’t you worried about people finding out? I mean, wouldn't it get you fired from your job at the school?” Asked Hwiyoung becoming concerned.

 

“I definitely am worried believe me, Hwiyoungie. But I'm also worried that if I let you go now, you might not come back.” Taeyang admitted sadly.

 

Hwiyoung squeezed Taeyangs hand and sat up straight, looking him in the eye. “Taeyang. You are the first and probably only male I've ever had feelings for and these feelings keep on getting stronger. I know its only been a few days but I find myself becoming more attracted to you. So I think it’s safe to say that I won't be going anywhere.”

 

Taeyang couldn't suppress his smile. Hwiyoungs words were so honest and sweet. Something he hadn’t heard in a long while. He lifted Hwiyoungs hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. Then Hwiyoung leaned across the table, meeting Taeyang half way, their lips pressing together. They stayed that way for a few seconds and when they pulled apart they smiled at each other blushing. Hwiyoung more than Taeyang.

 

“So,” Taeyang spoke, his voice seeming to pop the intimate little bubble they were just sitting in. “I have a feeling your dad already suspects something.”

 

Hwiyoung scoffed. He leaned back into his chair. “He doesn't miss a thing I swear.”

 

“So I’m guessing we need to be way more careful.”

 

“Way more.”

 

Hani came back with their orders, giving Hwiyoung a sweet smile and Taeyang a knowing wink before he shooed he away from their table once again. Finally when they finished their drinks, Hwiyoung followed Taeyang to the counter to pay, but Hani waved him off.

 

“It’s fine I got it,” she said.

 

“Are you sure?” Taeyang asked.

 

“Sure. Go enjoy the rest of your day with your secret boyfriend.”

 

Taeyang looked as though he didn't know whether to scold her for further embarrassing him, or thank her for fixing his and Hwiyoungs drinks. In the end he just glared at her. She smiled, making sure to yell out a sweet “call me later,” after him.

 

“Sorry about Hani. She can be the worst sometimes,” said Taeyang once they were back in his car.

 

“Don't apologise. I think she’s cool,” Hwiyoung said assuringly.

 

Taeyang sighed. “Yeah she is the coolest. She’s helped me out so much. Honestly I don't know what I'd do without her.”

 

Taeyangs phone then buzzed and he pulled it out to read the message. He suddenly looked at Hwiyoung with wide intense eyes. “I hate that bitch!” He snapped tossing his phone to the backseat and starting his car.

 

Confused, Hwiyoung reached over and picked up Taeyangs phone to read the message.

 

HANI, 3:56pm

_Has he stuck you yet? Lol_

 

Hwiyoung blushed majorly after he read the message, but he couldn't help but laugh, and Taeyang started to laugh too.

 

They headed back to the mall where Chani and Chanwoo waited at the main entrance. Once out of the car, Taeyang and Hwiyoung made their way to them.

 

“Hey Hwiyoungie! How was the flower picking?” Asked Chani as he draped an arm over Hwiyoungs shoulder.

 

“It was ok, I guess. We picked - uh - roses.” Hwiyoung lied.

 

“Ew!” Chani pulled a grossed out face to go with his overly animated reaction. “So you made it on time. Appa and Dad are on their way.”

 

“What? Were you even going to tell me?” Asked Hwiyoung outraged. “What if they would have showed up and I wasn't here?”

 

Chani shrugged. “That actually didn't occur to me when I called them. Anyway, what else did you both do today.”

 

“Nothing really. Just went to a cafe,” Hwiyoung replied.

 

“Aww, you went on your second date,” Chani cooed.

 

“Oh stop it, Chani,” Taeyang cut in smiling.

 

Chani smiled back at him. “Sorry hyung.”

 

Then something occurred to Hwiyoung. “Chani,” he motioned Chani to come closer.

 

Chani leaned in closer to Hwiyoung who leaned in and spoke softly.

 

“Please don't tell dad or Appa that I went with Taeyang.”

 

Chani pulled back and gaped at him. “Why, what’s the big deal.”

 

“Nothing really. I just don't want them asking any questions,” said Hwiyoung and when Chani eyed him suspiciously Hwiyoung hardened his expression. “Chani. Please.”

 

Chani rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever you want.”

 

Hwiyoung then let out a relieved sigh and gave his brother a half hug.

 

Chani’s phone then started to ring and so he answered. “Hey dad... At the main entrance... Why are you in the underground car park?... No, I specifically said main entrance... Yes Hwiyoung is with me, why wouldn’t he be?... No, nobody bothered us. Nobody ever bothers us unless your darling husband is with us... Fine... Sorry... I said sorry, geez!... Look, front entrance, pronto! Oh come on... SORRY!... Yes... See you soon.”

 

Hwiyoung was giggling at his brother. Chani was always a little brat to their parents and always got into trouble for it but they both knew that Rowoon and Youngbin could never stay mad at him. If Hwiyoung would have spoken to them like that he would have gotten himself grounded.

 

The family car finally pulled up and all four boys made their way over.

 

Taeyang smiled at Rowoon as the passenger window came down.

 

“Taeyang-ssi. How are you?” Asked Rowoon politely.

 

“I’m well thank you. I uh, ran into the boys earlier and Chani dragged me down to the arcade.” Taeyang said. It was half truth but truth none the less.

 

Rowoon nodded knowingly. “Yeah, there’s no escaping when Chani wants you to game with him.”

 

Taeyang laughed. “It’s fine though, I enjoyed it.”

 

Hwiyoung sat behind Rowoon in the back seat and watched as Taeyang and him spoke. Every time he looked at Taeyang his heart rate quickened and his stomach tied itself to knots. Never had he met someone so beautiful, in all aspects. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his skin, his posture, his dress sense. The man was absolutely perfect.

 

“Taeyang, do you have any plans for tonight?” Asked Youngbin suddenly, bringing Hwiyoung back to reality.

 

“Um, no, not that I can think of.” Taeyang responded thoughtfully.

 

“How would you like to come back to the studio to work on that routine we made?”

 

Taeyangs smile was blinding. “I would love that!”

 

Hwiyoungs heart once again thumped in his chest. He would be seeing Taeyang again tonight! Half of Hwiyoung hoped that Taeyang agreed solely to see him, but he knew that maybe 90 percent of Taeyang genuinely wanted to dance. Hwiyoung would settle for being that left over ten percent as long as it meant he could just see Taeyang.

 

“...Okay guys, I'll see you all at around 7. Bye Chan-Chan,” (Chani and Chanwoo both waved) “bye Hwiyoung,”

 

Although Hwiyoung couldn’t hear the difference in Taeyangs voice compared to the way he said it to his brother and Chanwoo, he could certainly see it in his eyes and his smile, so sweet with adoration. For maybe the millionth time that day, Hwiyoungs heart thumped rapidly. He quickly checked that nobody was watching before he threw up a finger heart to Taeyang, causing the older boys smile to grow.

 

They smiled at each other until the car drove away and Taeyang was out of sight. When Hwiyoung leaned back into his seat he could literally feel Chani’s eyes drilling holes into the side of his face.

 

Hwiyoung turned to look at him. “What?”

 

Chani leaned closer and whispered, “I bet you miss him already.”

 

“I don't know what you’re even talking about,” said Hwiyoung, earning an eye roll from Chani before his brother went back to talking with Chanwoo.

 

\------------

 

For the next few hours after they got home, Hwiyoung decided to game with Chani and Chanwoo to pass the time. And knowing from experience, time always flew by when they were gaming. There was a few times where Hwiyoung went into Chani’s room early in the evening and didn't come out until early hours of the morning. So surely Taeyang would be at his house in no time. Right?

 

Turns out it didn't work that way for Hwiyoung this time around, because he just couldn't stop looking at the time. It was 5:57pm when he had first checked the time after sitting down with Chani and Chanwoo, and after what seems like an hour he checked it again. 6:02pm. Then again. 6:07pm.

 

It was after Chanwoo left the room for a bathroom break and to retrieve snacks that Chani spoke.

 

“Why do you keep checking the time?”He asked, tongue pinched between his teeth at the side of his mouth as he focus on his mission in the game.

 

“I’m not,” said Hwiyoung as he continued to shoot the enemy.

 

“For real Hwiyoungie, you just checked it 3 times in the space of like 10 minutes,” Chani stated.

 

“How did you even notice that when you haven't taken your eyes off the screen?’ Hwiyoung asked genuinely curious.

 

All of a sudden, Chani paused the game and turned to Hwiyoung. “You're counting down the time until Taeyang hyung gets here, aren't you?”

 

Everything in Hwiyoungs body language said that Chani had guessed correctly. The hectic blush, the hand coming to scratch the back of his neck, his eyes looking everywhere but at Chani...

 

“No I’m not,” was all he could manage.

 

Chani sighed, annoyed and he rolled his eyes, swivelling his chair to face his older brother. “Hwiyoung, why are you lying to me? I see how you are around Taeyang hyung.”

 

“Chani-”

 

“No, Hwiyoung, tell me the truth. All jokes aside. Do you like Taeyang hyung?”

 

Even though Chani asked the question, there was no doubt he already knew the answer so Hwiyoung couldn’t evade him any further. He decided to come clean.

 

“Chani, before I say anything, I need to know that I have your full confidence,” said Hwiyoung.

 

“Of course,” Chani assured and Hwiyoung believed him.

 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, heart starting to beat faster, Hwiyoung confessed. “Taeyang and I are...we’re um sort of started... we... w-we’re dating.”

 

The information didn't sink in for a few seconds. And then Chani’s eyes widened.

 

“What?! What!! Hwiyoung what the hell!” Chani hissed. “I Thought you just had a crush on him! Now you’re all of a sudden dating! When did this even happen? You only met him like 4 days ago. This could ruin his position as assistant dance teacher if anyone found-”

 

“No body is going to find out, are they?” Hwiyoung warned.

 

Chani just kind of stared at Hwiyoung for a few seconds, frowning with confused eyes. Then his face softened and he nodded, coming to a decision. “I won't say anything. I promise.”

 

Hwiyoung breathed a sigh of relief. He always knew he could count on his baby brother. Just letting Chani know was a whole bunch of weight off his shoulders.

 

“Thank you Chani. Seriously I'm still freaking out about it myself,” Hwiyoung admitted.

 

“But I don't understand. I thought you liked girls. I mean I know I teased you about Taeyang hyung, but it was only teasing. I thought you might have wanted to have a bromance, not a _romance_ ,” said Chani.

 

Hwiyoung dropped his head and shrugged. He then looked back up at Chani through his bangs. “I seriously don't know, Chani,” he said but he couldn't stop the dopey smile forming on his face when he thought about Taeyang.

 

“Oh my god. Are you in love with him?” Asked Chani grossed out.

 

“Chani! Like you said, I only met him like 4 days ago. But I do like him,” said Hwiyoung.

 

“So, wait a minute. Meeting Taeyang hyung at the mall today wasn't a coincidence? And you showing up at my dance practices. It all fits now!!”

 

Chani’s door then opened and Chanwoo walked in, arms stacked with chip packets, chocolate blocks and drinks. “What fits?” He asked though he showed no interest in receiving an answer.

 

“Nothing. What’s all this?” Chani asked standing to help Chanwoo with the snacks.

 

“I asked your dad if we could have some snacks and this is what he gave me,” said Chanwoo, closing the door with his foot, oblivious to the conversation.

 

“Alright dad!” Chani cheered.

 

When the three of them settled down with the snacks laid out in from of them, they got back into the game. It just didn't surprise Hwiyoung when Chani leaned over to him and whispered.

 

“Told you so.”

 

Hwiyoung shoved him. “Shut up.”

 

The boys played for a while, Hwiyoung not checking the time once this time around. Eventually, Rowoon opened the door to Chani’s room.

 

“Boys, dinner in five.”

 

Neither one of them answered, eyes glued to the screen in front of them.

 

“BOYS!”

 

“Appa, we heard you the first time,” Chani complained.

 

“Well get your butts away from that screen and down stairs ready for dinner,” Rowoon retorted.

 

Hwiyoung was the first to make a move. As the oldest he thought he'd best lead by example. He tapped Chani on the back of the head to get him moving, then leaned over and tugged on Chanwoo’s shirt, urging them both to stand.

 

The three of them were then headed out towards the stairs when Chani suddenly pulled Hwiyoung back, waiting for Chanwoo, who stopped and wondered what was going on.

 

“This doesn't concern you tall Chan,” Chani stated to his best friend.

 

Not expecting that response from Chani, Chanwoo burst out laughing. “See you down stairs, small Chan,” he said and continued down the stairs.

 

“I’m Still growing!” Chani yelled after him.

 

“Keep dreaming!” Was the response.

 

Hwiyoung rolled his eyes impatient. “Chani, what do you want?”

 

“He has a boyfriend!” He half whispered half yelled.

 

Hwiyoung slapped a hand against Chani’s mouth, keeping it pressed firmly. “Not so loud!”

 

Chani struggled out of Hwiyoungs gripped. “Fine, sorry. But, Hwiyoung, he has a boyfriend.”

 

Hwiyoung sighed. He was trying to avoid this part of his secret relationship with Taeyang. If he didn't hear about it then it wasn’t real. But Hwiyoung knew he would have to face the reality one day soon. Maybe he would bring it up to him sometime in the evening, if he got the chance. It surely was something that needed to be discussed, even if they were only dating secretly.

 

“I mean, it’s kind of messed up when you think about it. You have a secret boyfriend...who has a boyfriend. You couldn't just have a single secret boyfriend, could you? No! You have to go and get a secret boyfriend who is in a complicated relationship with his actual boyfriend. I swear you’re just like Appa.”

 

“But Dad was single when Appa and him got together,”

 

“Well then it turns out you’re worse then Appa then, huh?”

 

Chani had that overly animated incredulous glare in his eyes. The one that Hwiyoung thought was adorable. I was so cute how Chani, in his own way, was looking out for Hwiyoung.

 

“Hwiyoung! Chani!” Rowoons voice yelled.

 

“Coming!” Both boys replied irritably.

 

“Watch the attitude!” Youngbins voice scolded.

 

“Look Hwiyoung. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want Taeyang hyung to get fired from school. So be careful, mature and responsible for the mess that I know you are getting yourself into,” Chani concluded, slapping his brother on the shoulder, giving a nod and then turning on his heal to make his way down the stairs.

 

Pfft. What mess? Chani had no idea what he was talking about. Hwiyoung knew that he and Taeyang would eventually talk out the situation and then it will be smooth sailing after that. So why did his stomach tie itself into knots when he thought of the possible outcome of that certain conversation? Surely Chani wasn't right about this. The kid hadn't even been in a relationship. What would he know about Hwiyoungs situation... Right?

 

“HWIYOUNG!” Rowoon sounded impatient now.

 

“I’m coming!” Hwiyoung replied and ran down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we met Taeyangs bestie. I love Hani soo much! (I really need to add more tags...I will...eventually...) and now Hwiyoung has the confidence of his baby brother. Awesome! but sadly not everything can be all cute and sweet. Find out why when "only for him" Continues!! (:O


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyang gets an unwanted surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! its been a while and I'm super sorry about that. Here is another chapter of Hwitae cuteness because I can't resist!!

Taeyang zipped up his jacket. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was going to be dancing tonight in Youngbin and Chani’s dance studio so he thought he’d just dress casual. He did want to impress Hwiyoung though, so he at least done his hair and make-up; adding a bit of hair spray here and a bit of glitter there.

 

It was 7pm. Only 7pm!

 

Taeyang had another hour before he was due at Hwiyoungs. Maybe he could show up early. Surely they wouldn't mind. Maybe he could text Hwiyoung and they could meet up for a bit before he actually went into the the studio?

 

Taeyang contemplated. Then, as he made his mind up and was about to text Hwiyoung, something out of the ordinary happened.

 

The front door opened.

 

Or was Taeyang hearing things? No, surely it couldn’t be.

 

Then, the fridge door opened and closed again. Definitely wasn't hearing things.

 

And then, his name was called.

 

It was a strange feeling hearing that voice after so many months of absolutely no communication. It wasn't a good feeling but a mixture of anger and confusion. It felt heavy and burdensome, because the problem that Taeyang had thought was gone was now back to remind him that there was unfinished business to be dealt with before he could move on and be happy with Hwiyoung. He should have known better. Things like this don't just work themselves out.

 

Taeyang had to do something about it because finally, for reasons unbeknownst to him, he had found someone in Hwiyoung. Someone he absolutely adored and couldn’t wait to be with each and every day. Yes it was only early days, and they were still in secret, but he couldn’t explain the feeling. It was new and real and completely the opposite to what he felt at this very moment.

 

Taeyang turned when he felt a presence in the doorway, stared down the man that stood before him, and asked the first question that he wanted an answer to.

 

“Why are you back, Yugyeom?”

 

Because Taeyang could care less where he’d been.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Taeyang let out a disbelieving scoff. “You are joking, right?”

 

Yugyeom lowered his gaze to the floor, as if he knew it was a ridiculous thing to say under their currant circumstances. When he did look up again, he seemed to study Taeyang.

 

“Are you going dancing?”

 

“Yes. Not that it’s any of your business anymore,” said Taeyang.

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Asked Yugyeom.

 

“You’re not a very smart man if you can’t figure it out,” said Taeyang.

 

Yugyeom was silent again. He seemed to be contemplating something, and just as Taeyang became impatient, he spoke.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

No!

 

No way!

 

Yugyeom did not just ask that. There was no way Taeyang was going to hear him out. Because he simply didn't care what he had to say. But even so, Taeyangs heart rate started to speed up and he could feel his palms start to sweat. He had to get out of there.

 

“No we can’t talk. I have somewhere I need to be.”

 

And that’s the last thing that was said before Taeyang stormed out of the bathroom, pushing past Yugyeom and making his way to the living room. He collected his car keys and fled the house as fast as he could. It was when he was on the footpath that panic started to set in. It seemed obvious that Yugyeom wanted to work things out. But Taeyang knew from past experiences that that was a bad idea. So why did he find himself torn from getting into his car. Why did Yugyeom have this damn hold over him!

 

Taeyang and Yugyeom had broken up a few times in the past, because Yugyeom had suspicions of Taeyang cheating after having arrived home late a few times after dance classes. Taeyang never cheated. He would never cheat. He wasn't that kind of person. He knew that Yugyeom only used that excuse to justify the fact that he himself was cheating. And Taeyang had no doubt that that’s where Yugyeom had currently been; with someone else. Obviously things didn't work out for him hence why he was making this pathetic attempt to crawl back to Taeyang.

 

Long story short, Taeyang found out, fell for the excuses, forgave him, took him back, and the cycle repeated a few to many times to the point where Taeyang just didn't care any more. But there was that lingering fear that Yugyeom might just say exactly what Taeyang wanted to hear, and worm his way back into Taeyangs life. And how easy would it be just to let that happen, to fall back into to that familiar pattern and just cruise on auto pilot until the same thing happened again.

 

Then Hwiyoungs beautiful smile flashed in Taeyangs mind and he almost started to cry.

 

Taeyang knew in his heart that Hwiyoung would be the very reason that he would not go back to Yugyeom and the vicious cycle that came with him. It would be Hwiyoung who was going to make Taeyangs life so hard, because with Hwiyoung came the complications of cutting Yugyeom off once and for all and that in itself would be a hard task because Yugyeom wasn't one to give up so easily. But in the end, it would be Hwiyoung who was going to be worth fighting for.

 

And that was his choice. Hwiyoung.

 

Taeyang took a deep breath in, trying to suppress the building anxiety, and before he even let it out, he got into his car, started the ignition and drove off.

 

\------------

 

Hwiyoung was in the kitchen finishing the dishes when he got a message. He dried his hands before fishing his phone out of his pocket.

 

TY, 7:45pm

_I’m 5 min away, Sorry if I'm a little early. Can you meet me at the gate?_

 

Smiling, Hwiyoung replied

 

HY, 7:46pm

_Don't be sorry. See you in 5_

 

TY, 7:50pm

_Ok. I'm almost there._

 

Hwiyoung finished off the last couple of dishes before he hit the button to open the gate and made his way out to wait on the foot path, excitement bubbling in his stomach. Not a minute later, Taeyangs car pulled up and he climbed out and made his way right into Hwiyoung, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close.

 

Not that Hwiyoung was complaining, he was just a little surprised. He held Taeyang none the less.

 

When Taeyang did pull back he smiled. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Taeyangie. Is everything alright?” Asked Hwiyoung, noticing that Taeyangs smile didn't quite meet his eyes. To be truthful, Taeyang looked conflicted.

 

“Hwiyoung,” Taeyang started but faltered, as if trying to find the right words. Then he let out a frustrated sigh and looked Hwiyoung in the eyes. “I don't know how to say this, but it needs to be said, because I can’t bare the thought of anything sabotaging what we have.” Taeyang took a breath then continued. “My boyfri- ex-boyfriend came home tonight,” Taeyang admitted, his gaze then dropped, seemingly too ashamed to look Hwiyoung in the eye after his confession.

 

Before Hwiyoung would allow his heart to sink, he assessed the situation.

 

So, Taeyangs _Ex_ boyfriend had shown up out of the blue, yet here Taeyang stood, being completely honest and open with Hwiyoung about it.

 

Hwiyoung concluded in his mind before he let out a sigh and reached out, pulling Taeyang back into him, holding him around the waist. “It’s obvious where you want to be,” he said softly. “And I believe in my heart that you will do what ever it takes to sort everything out.”

 

Taeyang pulled back looking at Hwiyoung with pure admiration. “Hwiyoung...” He seemed lost for words. “Oh, Hwiyoungie how did I get so lucky. You’re the most beautiful thing in my life, thank you so much,” he said, voice starting to wobble as he embraced Hwiyoung once again.

 

Hwiyoung could literally feel how relieved Taeyang was and it made him feel warm. He wanted to stay wrapped up in Taeyang all night, but the fact was that his Dad and Appa would start to wonder when he was and he didn't want to risk getting caught so he eventually pulled away from Taeyang and brushed the hair away from his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that twinkled under the street light.

 

“My parents will probably wonder where I am.”

 

As if Taeyang had remembered that they were on the down low, he jumped back from Hwiyoung and composed himself. He let out an awkward breathy laugh, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

Hwiyoung shook his head, For a sexy, beautiful, talented human, Taeyang could be an awkward dork sometimes. Hwiyoung couldn't help but lean in and kissed Taeyang softly on the lips.

 

And then somebody cleared their throat behind them!

 

Taeyang gasped so hard that he choked on his own saliva while Hwiyoung spun on the spot to see who had sprung them. He literally melted with relief when it was only Chani.

 

“Hwiyoung,” Taeyang coughed and spluttered, “I told you, I can't see if there is anything in your eye. We’ll have to go inside!” Taeyang knew that there was no covering what he had just been caught doing, but he could at least make some form of pathetic attempt before giving up all together. “Or better yet. I’m just going to drive off a cliff!”

 

“Taeyang -” Hwiyoung tried to cut in.

 

“Yep! Goodbye cruel world!” Taeyang continued as if his mind was made up.

 

“It’s fine, I -” Hwiyoung tried again.

 

“Tell my mother I love-”

 

“HYUNG!” Chani yelled sharply causing Taeyang to turn his worried gaze toward him. “I already know.”

 

It took Taeyang a few seconds to comprehend. He turned to Hwiyoung for confirmation.

 

“I told him earlier,” Hwiyoung assured with a smile.

 

“Yeah but just because I know, doesn’t mean you should go around kissing in the street. One! Its gross and 2. Anyone could see! Be more careful, will you!” Chani directed his warning at the pair of them then simply turned and made his way back into the gate before calling over his shoulder. “Hwiyoung, Appa needs you.”

 

Hwiyoung thought it was super cute that his little brother was looking out for him, while Taeyang stood in uttered shock, trying to comprehend the situation. How could he be so lucky! His secret boyfriends brother, one of his main dancers knew, yet, didn't care that he was in this kind of a relationship with a male student at his school.

 

“Come on Taeyangie.”

 

Hwiyoung took Taeyangs hand and the two made their way through the gate and toward the house, making sure to unlink hands before walking inside.

 

“Taeyang,” Youngbin greeted happily as he made his way down the stairs. Taeyang bowed politely. “Ready for some dance training?”

 

“Always,” Taeyang replied with a smile.

 

Hwiyoung waited as Youngbin made his way into the studio before turning to Taeyang. “Text me when your done and we can talk more, ok.”

 

Taeyang nodded with shy smile. “I will. See you soon Hwiyoung.”

 

Hwiyoung stole a sudden quick kiss from Taeyang, causing the older man to pulled back in surprise and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. No one was around so Taeyang quickly kissed him back and then pulled away. While his eyes lingered on hwiyoung, he walked away towards the studio.

 

Not even 5 seconds after Taeyang disappeared, Chani wandered past Hwiyoung.

 

“I saw that,” he mumbled on his way to the studio.

 

“Shut up brat!”

 

“Hwiyoung don't talk to your brother like that!” Came his dads voice from insidethe dance studio.

 

Chani let out a laugh and disappeared through to the studio and closed the door.

 

After he finished talking to his Appa, Hwiyoung went to Chani’s room where Chanwoo was having a whale of a time by himself on Chani’s game. Hwiyoung decided to just watch as Chanwoo became adamant that the computer was cheating him, swearing and carrying.

 

Hwiyoung laughed at him. It was at least good entertainment while he waited for Taeyang to finish. But Hwiyoung didn't expect them to finish as late as they did. He had gotten a message after he went to his bedroom to dress in his pyjamas at almost 12am!

 

Hwiyoung made his way down stairs following to where the voices came. Everyone was in the kitchen. Taeyang and Chanwoo sat at the counter on the stools while Chani was up on the counter top. Rowoon leaned back against the sink with his long arms draped over Youngbin who leaned with his back against his partners chest.

 

Hwiyoung couldn't help but glance sideways at Taeyang, noticing that his hair was damp and flat, as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Taeyang must have trained hard.

 

“How was dance?” Hwiyoung asked to no one in particular.

 

“It was fun.” Taeyang replied. “Your dad is a crazy hip hop dancer!”

 

Hwiyoung smiled. He went to stand beside Chani on the counter top, his little brother leaning over to pull Hwiyoung in front of him to lean on his shoulders.

 

“Believe me I was struggling to keep up with you two,” Youngbin admitted to Taeyang and Chani. Rowoons arms wrapped tighter around his shoulders and the taller man whispered something into his partners ear. Youngbin blushed slightly, smiled. He then cleared his throat. “Oh dear! Rowoon its past 12 o’clock.”

 

Chani moaned. “Dad, you don't have to make it obvious that you want to do dirty things with Appa!”

 

“Chani!” Rowoon and Youngbin scolded, both bushing like mad

 

Hwiyoung burst out laughing while Chanwoo pulled a grossed out face. Taeyangs hands came up to cover his wide open mouth as he suppressed his laughter.

 

After a few minutes of laughter, Youngbin finally spoke up. “Okay, settle down, before I French kiss my husband in front of you all!” Immediate silence. “That’s what I thought. Chani go take a shower. And you two boys don't stay up too late.” Youngbin directed towards Chani and Chanwoo.

 

“Taeyang Hyung, should stay the night.” Chani suggested suddenly.

 

Hwiyoungs heart pounded. He had a really strong feeling that his brother did it for him as much as he didn't want Taeyang driving around at a late hour. He started to get nervous.

 

“Oh no, I couldn’t over stay my welcome,” said Taeyang if only to be polite.

 

“Its no problem Taeyang-ssi,” said Rowoon. “Hwiyoung has clothes that should fit you and the guest bedroom has an ensuite. Your more then welcome to stay.”

 

Taeyang looked around at everyones expectant eyes. He genuinely didn't want to intrude but he also dreaded the thought of going home to where he knew his ex was waiting.

 

“Okay.”

 

Hwiyoungs stomached felt like he was on a rollercoaster. Taeyang was actually going to be staying at his house.

 

“Well thats settled,” said Youngbin, “Chani show Taeyang to the guest bedroom, and Hwiyoung get him something to change into.” He then left with Rowoon in tow.

 

“I’m feeling tired all of a sudden,” Chani fake yawned and hopped lightly from the counter top. “Come on Chanwoo.”

 

“But I'm not-hey!”

 

Chani pulled Chanwoo from the stool and dragged him out of the kitchen protesting. Eventually their voices faded and Hwiyoung and Taeyang were left alone.

 

“Well isn't this a pleasant turn of events.” Taeyang smiled.

 

“Yeah, I uh...I wasn't expecting this,” Hwiyoung admitted.

 

“Are you happy about it though?” Asked Taeyang with a slight worry in his tone.

 

Hwiyoungs eyes went wide. “Of course! Slightly terrified but I'd rather you comfortable at my house then home in a house with someone you’re uncomfortable with”

 

Taeyang smiled. He reached up to brush Hwiyoungs hair from his face, causing the younger boy to blush slightly.

 

“So...You going to show me what I'm wearing tonight?” Said Taeyang with a teasing glint in his eyes.

 

Hwiyoung couldn’t handle the teasing so he turned away before Taeyang witness his face turn beet red. He reached behind him held out his hand, satisfied when Taeyang took it, giving a firm squeeze. Hwiyoung pulled him from the stool and toward the stairs. He let go of Taeyangs hand in case of any one wandering the first floor landing, but it was silent.

 

Taking Taeyangs hand again, Hwiyoung walked the older boy up the stairs and quickly to his bedroom where he closed the door. He went to his wardrobe and easily found a pair of grey sweater pants and a white shirt.

 

He found Taeyang looking around his room, at the photo frames on his desk that held pictures of his parents and Chani, the numerous kick boxing trophies and medals that lined a high shelf on the wall.

 

Hwiyoung cleared his throat to get Taeyangs attention. He held out the clothes for him.

 

Taeyang took the clothes with a polite bow. “Where is the guest bedroom?”

 

“Oh, uh, this way.”

 

The room was at the end of the hall. Hwiyoung showed him inside, turning on the light to the neatly made room. There was a king bed in the centre of the far wall, a wardrobe on the left side of the bed and on the right wall was the door to the ensuite.

 

“So, uh, there should be a clean towel in the bathroom so you can take a shower,” said Hwiyoung.

 

“Thank you,” Taeyang smiled. “Can we talk after I'm done?”

 

“Sure. You can come to my room. Or just text me and I will come back here.”

 

“But, what if...”

 

“Don’t worry. Dad and Appa don't bother me once I'm in my room for bed. And Chani and Chanwoo will probably pass out playing computer games.” Hwiyoung explained.

 

“Ok, well I guess I will come to your room to talk. That is if your not tired.” Said Taeyang.

 

“I’ll definitely wait up for you.”

 

The two of them stood there smiling at each other until Hwiyoung awkwardly broke eye contact and left Taeyang to freshen up. He went back to his own room to wait, very anxiously on the edge of his bed. He was nervous. What if _IT_ happened. Hwiyoung didn't think he was ready to do that with a male yet. This kissing was fine. Hwiyoung liked to kiss Taeyang. He could kiss Taeyang all night. It was one of the things he looked forward to. But it was quite scary to think where the kissing would lead if they were in a bed. And what if one of his parents decided to use this one particular night to check in on him, only to find the adult assistant choreographer in his room. They would freak and kick Taeyang to the curb!

 

_Hwiyoung get a grip._

 

After another 10 minutes of driving himself mad with his thoughts, there was a soft knock on the door and Taeyang let himself in, swiftly closing the door behind himself.

 

“Hey,” Hwiyoung greeted standing from his position on his bed.

 

“Hey,” said Taeyang softly. “Uh, your parents won't come looking for you will they?”

 

“No. I hope not. Usually they leave us alone. I mean they don't usually come of their room once their door closes. I just hope tonight is no exception.” Said Hwiyoung seemingly trying to convince himself.

 

“Well thats not comforting at all,” Taeyang laughed.

 

Hwiyoung scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well they stopped checking up on me after I turned 15, so lets hope it stays that way.”

 

Taeyang sighed. “Lets hope. So uh, while I was taking a shower, I did some thinking.”

 

“And...” Hwiyoung urged with a slight panic.

 

After a few breaths, Taeyang continued. “So... uh, I honestly don't know what I'm doing. Or why I'm doing it. But I know that at the end of everyday you are the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep and when I wake you’re still there consuming my thoughts with your beautiful smile.”

 

Taeyangs words made Hwiyoung feel so warm inside. He just wanted to go to him and hold him tight. But it seemed that Taeyang wasn’t finished talking.

 

“I know it’s early days, but I think I may be falling in love with you. And I don't know whether I'm saying this out of fear of my ex returning, but I just feel it needs to be said.”

 

Well Hwiyoung definitely wasn't expecting that. But he guessed that while honesty seemed to be the topic, he would share his own feelings.

 

He gestured for Taeyang to come over and sit on his bed and took his secret boyfriends hands in his.

 

“Taeyangie, before I met you, there was nothing special about my life, I mean aside form the fact that my Appa is famous, I’m just the ordinary boy whose parents want him to succeed, and there’s nothing wrong with that but I just knew that I was lacking something. I always was wanting something more, but I didn't know what that was. But then I met you. I feel complete now...as corny as that sounds.”

 

Taeyang snorted, covering his mouth to muffle the sound.

 

Hwiyoung blushed and lowered his gaze to their hands. He brushed his thumb along Taeyangs knuckles. “I don't know if what I'm feeling is love, or the beginning of it, but I like it. I like the feeling everytime I see your face, or when I watch you dance, or when I see your smile. You make me feel so warm.” But then Hwiyoung lowered his gaze. “I also feel scared that my parents will find out and not let me see you again. Or you might get fired from the school and it might ruin your reputation.”

 

Taeyang placed a finger under Hwiyoungs chin and lifted his gaze so that they were eye to eye. “Hwiyoung, I have thought about all of these scenarios and many more. And I need you to tell me if you ever feel like its too much for you, or you want to discontinue with our relationship. I will do what ever it takes to make you happy and comfortable.”

 

Hwiyoung thought for a second, realising that he couldn't see himself telling Taeyang that he didn't want to be with him. It was something that actually struck a bit of fear in him so he brushed that thought aside completely with a scoff.

 

“You know that will never happen, right?”

 

Taeyang smiled at Hwiyoung causing his heart to palpitate a little. Still, he could not understand how a man could be so perfect. So delicate yet masculine. It was something that Hwiyoung definitely wanted in his life. Therefore he would never call off their relationship. He would make sure they were careful and would never get caught.

 

During his contemplating, Hwiyoung didn't realise that he was staring at Taeyangs lips. Those full beautiful lips that Hwiyoung wanted so badly to kiss. Then Hwiyoungs eyes travelled down to Taeyangs jawline, then to his neck. Yep. Hwiyoung definitely wanted to explore more of that...

 

“Hwiyoung!”

 

“Hm?” Hwiyoung was brought back to reality.

 

“I said what am I going to do?” Said Taeyang.

 

“About what?”

 

Taeyang looked incredulously at Hwiyoung, much like the way Chani looked at him most of the time, and then he started to giggle.

 

“What?” Asked Hwiyoung, but Taeyang just giggled to himself. “Taeyangie why are you laughing at me!”

 

Thats when Taeyang pulled a blank stare, mocking the way Hwiyoung had most probably just been staring at him. Hwiyoung blushed and covered his face with his hands, causing Taeyang to laugh harder though he did keep the volume to a minimum.

 

When Taeyang finally stopped giggling, he composed himself and spoke. “I said what am I going to do about my home situation?”

 

“Oh.” Hwiyoung had temporarily forgotten that Taeyangs now ex boyfriend had shown up and thrown spanner in the works. And it also put a damper on their current mood. “I don't know Taeyangie. If it were up to me, I would tell Appa and Dad to give you the guest room and you could live here.”

 

It was as if Taeyang was over-loaded with cuteness as he reached out to Hwiyoung with a fond expression and pulled him into a warm embrace. “If it were up to me, Hwiyoungie, I would be in your bedroom with you.”

 

Hwiyoung sighed and melted into Taeyangs arms. “I wish it were that easy.”

 

“Me too,” said Taeyang. He then bowed his head. “I don’t want to go home and see his face. I don't want to deal with it.”

 

“You need to though. Not just for our relationships sake, but for your own well-being.” Said Hwiyoung.

 

Taeyang nodded. He seemed to be contemplating something. Then he looked at Hwiyoung. “Okay. I’m going to do whatever it takes to get him out of my life. I can't let him ruin what I have with you.”

 

“I mean...you could just point him out and I could beat him up.”

 

Taeyang forgot himself and burst out laughing but Hwiyoung came to the rescue, covering his mouth for him. And not a minute later a message came through on Hwiyoungs phone. Hwiyoung leaned over Taeyang and retrieved it from his bedside table.

 

BABY CHANI, 12:39am

_Seriously? Do you want to get caught?_

 

Hwiyoung rolled his eyes and sent a message back.

 

HY, 12:40am

_Sorry. I can't help if Taeyang thinks my jokes are funny_

 

BABY CHANI, 12:41am

_Gross._

 

“Its just Chani,” said Hwiyoung as he placed his phone back into the table.

 

“Did he hear me?” Asked Taeyang.

 

Hwiyoung nodded.

 

“Oh, sorry. Uh, well I guess it is late so I should get mack to my room and get some rest.” Said Taeyang.

 

“Okay. So...I guess I will see you in the morning?” Asked Hwiyoung.

 

Taeyang nodded and stood from Hwiyoungs bed. “You will.”

 

Hwiyoung stood in front of Taeyang. “Uh...goodnight, Taeyangie.”

 

“Goodnight, Hwiyoungie.”

 

Just as Taeyang was about to move to the bedroom door, Hwiyoung took him by the hand and pulled him back and pressed his lips firmly against Taeyangs. Taeyang, in mid kiss, wrapped his arms around Hwiyoungs neck and pulled him in so that their chests were flush against each others, and before Hwiyoung knew it, he was breathing heavily into Taeyangs mouth, tasting every inch of it, not wanting to stop. It was then Taeyang who pulled away and looked deeply into Hwiyoungs eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hwiyoung breathed. “I really wanted to do that though so I guess I'm not so sorry.”

 

Taeyang smiled and pulled Hwiyoung back in and kissed him deeply. But before it could get any more fervent he pulled away. “Goodnight, Hwiyoung.”

 

“Goodnight, Taeyang.” Hwiyoung replied. “Sleep well.”

 

“You too.” Said Taeyang, backing backing toward the bedroom door, but stepped on one of Hwiyoungs shoes, staggered backward and crashing/bracing himself in a squat against the wall behind him.

 

Hwiyoung rushed to help him out of his awkward position. “Are you ok.”

 

Taeyang was about to reply when Hwiyoungs phone buzzed. He retrieved it.

 

BABY CHANI, 12:48am

_What the hell are you two doing in there!!!_

 

HY, 12:48am

_Nothing! Go to sleep!_

 

BABY CHANI, 12:49am

_How can I when you’re making so much noise. Honestly if dad or Appa catch you its your own fault!!!!!!_

 

HY, 12:50

_GOODNIGHT!!_

 

“I’m sorry Hwiyoungie,” Taeyang giggled quietly. “I’m going now.”

 

“Hold on, just let me check that nobody is in the hall,” said Hwiyoung and made his way passed Taeyang. He opened his bedroom door and peaked out. It was clear so he ushered Taeyang out of the room and watched him tread quietly to his room.

 

Taeyang was sure to blow him a kiss before he disappeared into the bedroom, making Hwiyoung smile like the giddy teenager he was. He turned to go back into his room when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned, he found Chani standing outside his own bedroom door, watching Hwiyoung while shaking his head disapprovingly.

 

“You two are going to be the worst kept secret, you that right?” Chani said in the most bored tone ever.

 

“Why are you still awake,” Hwiyoung laughed softly.

 

“I’m thirsty,” was all Chani said.

 

“Well go get some water,” said Hwiyoung. But when Chani didn't move, he rolled his eyes. “Fine, I'll get your stupid water.”

 

Hwiyoung went down to the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of water for his brother and made his way back up to where Chani still waited at his bedroom door.

 

“Now go to sleep.” Said Hwiyoung and ruffled Chani’s hair before heading to his own room.

 

It was habit, when he got comfortable in bed, to check his phone, and he was glad he did for there was a message waiting from Taeyang and when Hwiyoung opened it it was a selfie of Taeyang in his bed making a finger heart with the word ‘goodnight’ below the picture.

 

Hwiyoung smiled. He took his own picture in the same pose and sent it off to Taeyang. There wasn't a response so Hwiyoung figured that Taeyang had fallen asleep. But at least he would wake up to the picture. And it was safe to say that Hwiyoung couldn't wait till morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Yugyeom has made a surprise entrance, and we will definitely be seeing more of him. And will Taeyang deal with his past or will he fall back into the vicious cycle that is his "ex" boyfriend!! And how long can Hwitae stay a secret????? AAAAArrghhh!!
> 
> Well anyway, I hope you liked and sorry for taking for ever with this chapter!!! I will try not to be as long with the next one.
> 
> p.s. I will add tags...

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter down! Ooooh, what will happen on Hwiyoungs "date". Will it be a disaster? Will it be a one off? Will it be all cute and sweet? Will it be AMAZING!!!??? Find out on the next chapter of "Only for him." (I'm very dramatic)
> 
> Will hopefully update every week...if not definitely every fortnight lol. See you then! xoxoxoxox


End file.
